The Girl For Him
by alwayscreatinggirl8
Summary: The two are complete opposite. He never let her go off his mind. She never thought she would meet him again. Such years has past and they both have grown in many outstanding ways. He's been living the lonely life far too long, until he met her. Sasuke has finally found the girl for him.
1. Small Talk

Hoping for That Chance

I do not own Naruto in any way.

Enjoy, see you at the end. :)

The low rumble of the bus with the swift movements. The soft, cool air and the crickets chirping outside, I'm sitting right at the front of the bus with no one else but me and the driver taking me home. I've been looking out the window the whole ride and I've seen so far, my high school, the park, the city skyline, and the streets and neighborhoods of New York.

I left New York last May to my hometown, Konoha. I visited my older brother, Itachi and spent my whole summer with him at his place, with a few visits to my mother. I had a good time being with my family, leaving my troubles behind and to just clear my head from all the crap I've been stressing about.

I see that I'm almost home and decide to check my iPhone for any text messages, I scroll and see no new messages which irritates me.

I haven't gotten a single message from a certain friend since I left New York at all which is driving me crazy. I sigh and keep looking out the window thinking what I should do once I get home, I see the familiar entrance to my small, quiet neighborhood and get my bags ready. I put away my phone and see my driveway up ahead and feel the bus stop steadily.

I get up and gather my bags. I hear the lady calmly say, "You're home." I sigh heavily and walk up to her with the bus fair in my hands. She doesn't take the money from my hands, instead she looks at me and states, "Something's troubling you." I raise one of my eyebrows and scoff, "Hn, how'd you know?" she then scoffs and smiles, "Your face shows it all.".

I feel her cold hand on my hand, she pushes my hand away and says, "You know before, I used to be a psychic." she let's go of my hand.

"Hn, really?" I still have the money in my hand.

"Really, but I stopped doing that and got this job to make enough money to go see my husband and family in Texas. I'm still good at it, I still give private readings- well, I've always been good."

She chuckles hoarsely as I move my bangs and adjust my two bags on my shoulders, she clears her throat, "You don't have to pay me but," she stops as I interrupt her.

"But what?"

"Let me give you a small reading, if you don't mind. Hm?" she smiles with both her eyebrows up. I think about it and think, what the hell? Let's see if she is good.

"What do I have to do?"

"Oh nothing, just keep standing there." I do what she says and keep standing, I drop my bags and wait as she looks at me weirdly but then finally says something.

"This problem you have, it's a close friend, right? Correct me if I'm wrong, but It's your best friend."

"You're good, but keep going." I smirk as she quietly laughs and continues.

"I also take it that you, considering how handsome _and_ young you are, you've also have had some trouble with a few young ladies." she devilishly smiles.

"Hn."

"Honey, you are going to be fine. Your friend will forgive you that I know for sure, work it out with him. Everything will turn out fine" I scoff at this as I swift my head to fix my bangs.

I pick up my bags and hold out the money in my hand and hand her the money. I don't want to hear anymore and decide to step out the bus.

As soon as my foot steps out, she calls out to me and says something scary.

"If it helps, you will meet someone soon. Very soon, hey kid take this." I turn around stiffly and see her throw me a small card, I catch it in my hands and see a number.

"It's my number in case you want a reading. Before I go, _she_ will change your life in so many ways. Night kid."

I see her close the doors as she waves at me goodbye and watch her drive away. She leaves me standing in my driveway in shock. I don't really believe in psychics but what she said really wants to make me believe her.

I am done! What do you think of this new re-write? I just didn't like the original one I first wrote, I like this one better. The original character will still be the same but with a few changes, I hope you will like this new re-written OCxSasuke fanfic. Thank you for reading and I'll see you at the next chapter, bye. Enjoy reading.


	2. The Accident, part one

I do not own Naruto.

See you at the end, enjoy!

I'm still standing on my driveway and watch her tail lights slowly disappear the more she drives away. I close my mouth as I realize it's still hanging open. She leaves in shock at what she told me like I said, I don't really believe in that kind of stuff, but I do want to believe her since what she said about me is all true. I'm kinda desperate for something good to happen in my very pathetic life, well, not so much as it's pathetic, but I'm not happy with my life. I need something, or someone to change that.

I stop standing around and take action. I shift my bags on my shoulder and walk up to my garage and open the big garage doors. I drop my bags and lift the heavy doors, I see my car and smile upon seeing it. I grab my things and head inside the house for something.

My house hasn't changed since I left, I gave a spare key to my close friend since I trust him but judging from the pile of mail at the front of my door, I can see clearly that he didn't bother to coming to check on things. I pick up the small pile and see that it's all newspaper and a few bills, it doesn't matter to me I'll quickly pay the bills in no time considering I work from home at a large, family owned company. I drop the pile on the kitchen table and see my keys on the table and snatch them into my hand and grab my bags again and head out.

I hear the motor running and feel the soft vibrations of the car as I turn the ignition on, it feels good to be driving in my own car again. The car feels smooth as I drive out the garage, I get out to close the garage doors and slam them shut. I slam my door shut and proceed to drive out my driveway and into the road.

All I see is the head lights of my car and the occasional street lamp lighting the road. I'm starting to feel tired but not sleepy. I believe my insomnia has gotten worse, for the past three years my insomnia never got better. Now it's gotten o the point that I don't even use my bed on some nights, I go outside my house and take a walk around the quiet, sleeping neighborhood and walk past a few houses. Once, I walked so far that I ended up being in the local park. I always stop there and head back home since I always see homeless people sleeping in the park, well, I only see one homeless person but still, I wouldn't want to invade in their sleeping. I lay on my bed for hours and hours until the sun comes up and still lay on my bed until I forcefully have to get up for school.

His house isn't far away from mine, just ten minutes to get there and I'm almost to his house. I see a curve up ahead and take the curve and drive into his neighborhood. My neighborhood is a lot smaller than his, and more quieter. I drive slowly and look for his house and see his house in front of me and halt the car.

The car is turned off but I'm still inside, for some reason I just don't have the guts to do this. I don't have the guts to apologize to my closest friend since we were kids? Why? It's not the first major fight we've had, but I just can't do this.

I inhale a deep breath and just suck it up and get out of my car and start walking to his door. He has no lights on and almost every other house also has no lights on so I hope the dobe hasn't fallen asleep.

I knock loudly on his door and wait for his arrival. I feel chills running up my spine as I wait for him to come. I inhale deeply through my nose one more time as I hear footsteps walking to the opposite side of the door.

I hear the door unlock and see it open revealing the blonde with bed hair, wearing pajama pants with no shirt on.

He yawns loudly, his eyes go wide as soon as he sees me. He closes his mouth and fixes his posture.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." I smirk seeing him get surprised. He scratches the top of his head.

"When did you get back? Wait- why are you here?!" he leans on his door and rubs his stomach.

I scoff as my smirk becomes wider, "I literally just got back. I came here to talk to you." he burrows his eyebrows and clears his throat.

"You do realize that it's almost ten o'clock, right? On a Saturday night, right? Can't this wait 'till morning?"

"No! Listen you dobe! I need to say this now, it's been almost three months since we haven't talked because of this stupid fight. I don't even know what the fight was about, but one of us needs to apologize."

He smiles and chuckles, "If you're going to apologize to someone, it should be me AND..."

"And who?" he looks at me surprised.

"Sakura! Wow you really don't remember do you?"

"No I don't." I huff, my back feeling stiff.

"Before you abruptly left without saying a word, um, you and Sakura broke up just four weeks before you left. You kept ignoring her and kept acting like a jerk to her so she snapped at you and you guys went at it for a while until she left you with an apology but you, you my little friend..." he smiles at me evilly.

He comes closer to me and smiles more, he's only an inch away from me. I snap at him, "Naruto!" he leans back in his door frame.

"You... Sasuke. Went to go see a certain girl named Hinata, which by the way I liked her and was planning to be with her until you showed up not only mad, but a little tipsy and you were planning to take her from me, until I came running after you angry at the last minute. Don't you remember the fight we had? I _punched_ you in the face like three times causing you to have a black eye, a nose bleed, and a busted lip. You freaking kicked me in my stomach and my back, then rammed your fists into my neck. I had to go a chiropractor for two weeks because of you. You left the next day without saying a word, you probably don't remember because surprise, surprise! You were drunk."

He says the last part with no emotion, but he is right I _was_ drinking heavily that night. It's starting to come back to me now. The morning after was the worst, I was still bleeding, I had a major headache, I felt like throwing up the whole day, and yet, there was a printed ticket on my bed. A one-way ticket to Konoha.

"Ok, it's all coming back to me now... BUT! Even if I didn't, I am still here to apologize to you, and Sakura tonight. I need to start doing things right, and I'll start with you."

"Sasuke..." I interrupt him before he says anything else.

"I know! This isn't the first time we've had a fight like this, but I realized that because of me, these fights have been getting worse."

"Yeah! It's all because of you! Before you say anything, let me say a few things." he narrows his eyes at me. I put my hands in my pocket and sigh loudly.

"Speak." I watch him look down then back as he clears his throat.

"Sasuke, I respect you, look up to you, you are my best friend since we were learning how to _walk_. So as your friend, I need to say this. Ever since you first went out with Sakura in middle school that's where you fell apart. You guys were always an on and off couple, it drove you two to fight but it drove you to be something horrible. You not only used Sakura for your needs but also Ino, TenTen, and _half_ of the girls in school! Sure you apologized to Ino after she kicked you in the face and TenTen after she threw a _shuriken_ at your _face_, which thank GODyoudodged _that_ bullet. But I don't think you're never going to forget over Sakura, sure you will forgive her but to ever have another chance with her? NO, It's out of the question. Things must be hard for you, you're living by yourself, you have no one to have intimacy contact with. But... lay off for a while!"

He finishes with a big huff and sigh. I can see his chest rising up and down rapidly from talking too fast.

I look at him with no emotion what so ever, "You're right. I am lonely, I have been from the start. You know that. My father being dead, my mother and brother living millions of miles away from here, me living here to finish studying and working here. I am lonely, I use cheap relationships with women I have nothing in common with to fill that emptiness but in the end, it's still empty."

"So what's your point?"

"I'm sorry. Sorry for causing all this. I'm sorry for being a jerk. That's all I came here to say so I hope you accept my apology." through my short bangs I see him look down at the ground. He looks right back up and without hesitation he says, "No problem man. Apology accepted." he pats my back with a grin on his face.

"You know though, I always imagine what would have happened if you had gone out with that one girl instead of Sakura first. Remember? You had a big crush on her in middle school and still in high school until she moved away Sophomore year. 'Member Sasuke?"

He nudges my shoulder and leans closer to me, his lips form a cheeky grin. I look at him as I squint my eyes at him.

"Yes Naruto, I do remember her." he chuckles under his breath as he leans against his door.

"Now that you mentioned it, I too imagined what would have happen if I would have gone out with her before Sakura. But then again, she was always very quiet- and I think shy too, even in high school except when she was with her friends. She was always loud and happy when she was with them, wait, didn't Shino talked to her?" I press my lips together as I ponder about this, Naruto does the same.

"Yeah he did. But he never said anything about her to us. Then again, you were too busy being with all the girls while I was just watching you. I forgot, what was her name again? Something an N or M? Wasn't her last name Florres? Or something like that?"

"I don't really remember. It's been a long time since I've even thought about her, to be honest I still think she's cute."

"But you don't know even know how she looks!"

"Does that matter? I still remember how she looks from middle school that counts, right? Besides I'm never going to meet her which sucks 'cause it would have been to know her."

I start to think about her and all the classes we would have together, we were in every class except maybe two or three but I always saw her everyday, but it was always great to see her. Somehow she always made my day better everytime I saw her. I didn't have the guts to talk to her because she was just different... different in her own way. It's been a few seconds since neither of us has said anything and I see that Naruto is looking at me weirdly I don't know why but he is and I see why. I'm crying.

I feel tears running down my face and look down and see the drops splatter on the ground. Quickly I wipe my tears off with my wrist as I feel Naruto's hand on my shoulder. My eyes feel swollen and I see my friend in a blurred vision.

"I just... don't know what to do anymore." I sob in between words and try to calm myself.

"Hey, hey it's okay Sasuke."

"NO! It's not okay! I'm just... not happy. I can't keep living like this anymore, I've been living lonely life all my life. I-I-I don't even have my mother by my side anymore!"

"What do you mean by that?" I feel his hand on my shoulder tense. He shakes my shoulder and tries to get me to look at him and tell him. I feel the tears stop rolling as I look up and look at him straight in the eye. I can't keep this inside me any longer, I tell him as I smack his hand away from me.

"My mother died. She died when I came to visit her and my brother. I only had a month to be with her until she... died."

I wipe more tears with the back of my hand and cover my eyes with my hand. I don't want my friend to see me like this. I don't hear him say anything instead, he takes my hand and he does something to me. He hugs me. He pats my back gently, he doesn't say anything he only hugs me as I feel another big tear roll down my cheek. A few seconds has past and he lets go from the hug with one last pat on the back.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I understand what your feeling, I understand what it's like to lose your parents. I'll be there for you. Like you were there for me."

I wipe the last of my tears from my stained cheeks, "Thanks. That means a lot to me. Thanks for hearing me out. Sorry for wasting your time."

"You didn't." he forms a half smile. His eyes show somber emotion but he manages to still smile.

"Well, I should go. See ya." I walk away from him. I search for my keys in my pocket and hear Naruto say.

"See you in class on Monday." he nods his head before he gets inside and shuts his door.

I whisper under my breath, "Yeah, going back to college. _Fun_.".


	3. Part Two

Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait. See you at the end! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I toss the miniature hand sized tequila bottle next to me, the bottle lands on the passenger seat and rolls around. That was my fifth one and I have no more to drink, I'm starting to get a buzz and as I'm driving behind the wheel I'm starting to feel dizzy. The road in front of me is dimly blurry, I swerve down the road, not scaring me at all it just moves my stomach in a weird way. I keep driving, not knowing where I'm going anymore. I don't care where I am, all I want to do is just keep driving 'till I crash and just wallow in sadness and loneliness.

I feel the tears roll down my face, I can't see the road at all, all I see is blurry water with the road moving side to side. I can't control my emotions and hear the sobs escape my mouth, I keep wiping the tears away. I can't control anything anymore, my emotions take over and I feel the car take a hard turn and let my hands slip from the steering wheel and make the car swerve hard, I look up immediately and see nothing but a tree right in front of me. I don't have time enough time to react and let my car take the hit to the tree, I feel everything dash forward. I put my hands in front of me but feel my hands hit the steering wheel spot on, my body bounces back as the air bag pops out in front of me. I feel the whole car stop with a slight crash in my ears. My door opens, I feel the bag deflate and the last thing I see is a bit of smoke coming from the hood of my car. I don't hear anything so I let my eyes close and just let more tears come to my eyes.

I'm not hurt, really, but I am deeply wounded inside. I haven't been able to catch a break since middle school with all the failed relationships, and now with the death of my mom, and possibly the only real slight crush I had on a stranger could have developed into real love, but failed and missed it, only to be left regretting what could have happen if I had talked to her. But no, I didn't do anything and now I'm dangling off my car, with a slight headache and feeling so hopelessly. I let my eyes close and feel my hair fall over me.

I sit down on the floor and see the cat I saved two days ago, sit on my lap. I pet his little head and feel the small vibrations as he purrs softly in my hands. I only have a small night light as my source of light and lay myself against the wall. I turn on my small t.v to watch the night news and keep petting the cat, he keeps purring and purring. It's sad that I can't keep him much longer, I only have three cans of cat food left and I can't afford to but more cat food.

I start watching the news in a big t-shirt with no pants underneath, and my freshly wet hair in a big bun. It feels good taking a shower and having diner right after on a nice, quiet night, ending it with some t.v on my bed, well, a bed made from blankets and many pillows.

I watch the news until I hear a loud crash and the cat jump out of my lap. I heard the big crash right in front of my house, I get up and rush to the little window by my little door and peek out. I look for something that caused the crash and tightly gasp at what I see- a car crashed in front of a tree, but, more importantly, what looks to be a young male still in the car.

"Kittie! There's a man! Oh no! I wonder if he's still alive..." I say to myself as I keep looking at the small scene.

I gasp as I him try to move free from his seat, "Oh shit!... Shit! Uh... em..." I panic and spin around thinking what I should do.

"Uuhh... shit! Okay kittie..." the cat sees me rush to get my coat and slippers on, "Stay here kittie! I'm going to try and rescue that man! Uh... okay yeah! Be back in a minute!" I open my door and close it.

I run to the scene right in front of me and see him move again. I think he's a young male, he looks like he's twenty or twenty-three.

I run to him faster as I hear a small groan coming from him. I get to him and see him up close and gasp, he moans softly as drips of blood fall to the floor, his seatbelt loosens and I hear the click of the seatbelt and watch him fall to the dirty ground. He tries to lift his head up, a little line of blood streams down his face. The blood is coming from his forehead. I help him get up, I place his arm over my shoulders and grab his other arm with my hand and use my strength to lift him up. I hurry up since I'm not wearing any pants and the cold breeze is making my legs shake. I start to walk back to my house but I look back and see anything left inside his car, which is a Mustang. I don't see anything but I squint my eyes as I see three little bottles of tequila shattered, I look down at this stranger and wonder if those little bottles were the source of this accident. I let it go for now and focus on walking back to my house, only three other houses are on this block and they either seem to be away or sleeping because neither of them are outside, let alone a window light on. No cops have arrived so my three neighbors don't care or they're somewhere else, then again what could I say? We all live in trailer homes, it's a trailer park.

I open the door and walk inside and sit him down on a chair. He lays his head on the table and continues to groan and moan softly. I get him a cup of cold water, I see my cat standing near the bathroom door, he walks to the living room and makes himself comfy in my bed and watches everything.

I turn back to my guest and see that he's stopped making noises and his head up, well, slightly up. I sit down in front of him and without a word, I hand him the cup of cold water. My shyness and quietness kick into overload and I don't say anything to him- I'm too scared! He doesn't even look at me, he keeps looking down at the table, he sees the cup and looks at the cup for a while.

I don't move or talk at all, he doesn't either. After a while of looking at the cup, very slowly and delicately, and quietly he picks up the cup and drinks from the cup. It takes him seconds to drown the water, he places the cup back down and says nothing. I take the cup and go refill it with water again, I come back again and set it in front of him. He takes it this time and drinks it fast. I refill the cup again and sit back down, he takes it and drinks it, he drinks it more slowly this time trying to savor the water and coldness.

I don't bother looking at him, I just look at the sleeves of my sweater and play with the tips of my fingers.

"Thank you." I look up and see him looking at me, I let my mouth hang open and blink my eyes not knowing what to say.

"You're welcome." I take the cup and wash it in my small sink. I hear him get up and hear his footsteps come near me. I finish washing the cup, I see him standing right in front of me. I gasp seeing the dry blood on his forehead still.

"What?" he burrows his eyebrows. I go straight to the bathroom and get my small medical kit and compact mirror.

"What?" he stands in front of me as I open the door, I don't say anything instead, I take his hand and and make him sit down on the toilet with the lid down.

I go down on my knees and open the medical kit, I take a cotton ball and some rubbing alcohol. The cotton ball is soaked with the rubbing alcohol.

"Don't move, you have a cut on your forehead."

"I do?" I get the mirror and place the mirror in front of him. He looks at the cut and the dry blood without saying nothing.

I take the mirror away from him and dab the wet cotton ball on his forehead. He flinches at first but he stops as I dab the cotton ball all over his forehead and clean up the blood that went down to his slim nose.

As I'm doing this, I look at all his pretty features. His slim nose, and his perfect face, his cute chin, and how his face outline is so slim and perfect. And his perfect eyes, those black, omniscient, matte eyes. For some reason his eyes show sadness, somber, and despair, they also show else but I don't know what it is.

His small eyelashes makes those eyes more bigger, his eyes are amazing along with his straight black hair. The spikes at the back of his head, I'm holding his bangs with my right hand and his hair feels really soft and sleek. I try hard not to look at his eyes and focus on his small cut, at times I feel his eyes on my face and on my body but he looks down. I try to push away my anxiety which is kinda working but whenever he looks at my face I get so nervous.

I throw away the cotton ball and see no blood drip but for safety, I apply a small band-aid and put everything away. I feel his bangs one last time before I let them go, I get up and see him look down... and his hand grasping my thigh. Which makes me remember I have no pants on. He doesn't let go, he tightens his grip. I don't know what to do but he I see him look up with his eyes on the brink of tears and without breaking the eye contact, he says, "Thank you.".

"No problem." I don't know what to do, he doesn't let go of my thigh. So I crouch down again.

"Yes?" his eyes still have tears but he holds them back. He doesn't say anything so I ask him.

"Does something else hurts?" he shakes his head.

"Well, I can't help you." I get up and leave.

As I enter the kitchen I turn around to see him standing right behind me. I jump in surprisement, he doesn't do anything he just stands there. I see that there's no more tears in the corners of those beautiful eyes so I go back to my thing.

I open the fridge and see nothing but two fresh tomatoes and a vanilla cupcake. I sigh, I don't have anything to offer to him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to offer you. I only have two tomatoes and-"

"I'll take it."

"What." I bluntly look at him as a small sparkle lights in his eyes. He walks over to my fridge and takes the tomatoes.

"I like- no LOVE tomatoes. Here, this is probably for you." he hands me the cupcake. I say nothing as I take the cupcake, he closes my tiny fridge.

"Here, let me cut that for you." I take the tomatoes from him and cut them into pieces on a small plate. He takes a look at my house and says.

"This may be the alcohol talking, but your house looks terrible!"

I laugh at his comment, "No you're right, this house is a piece of shit. I don't even have a bedroom! But, it's the only place I could afford." I hand him the small plate filled with the chopped up tomatoes.

"Hm, so you have money problems?" he's been holding my cupcake and we exchange foods, he follows me to the living room.

"Yeah I do. I've been living here since I entered high school. Well, I didn't go to high school- I was tutored by my guardian. And during my high school years, she provided me food, and education."

He sits in front of me with his plate in his lap, half of the tomatoes are already gone. I take one big bite of my cupcake and smile big at how tasty it is.

"I take it you like the cupcake?"

"Y-Yes." I swallow everything and smile at him, "I am a big fan of sweets. Vanilla is my favorite flavor, anything to do with vanilla I'll eat it. You?" he looks at me in disgust, "Ew, no I can't stand anything sweet."

"WHAT? How could you NOT like vanilla, cake, candy, or chocolate!? Not even ice cream?!"

"Eh, no. I like some type of candy, does gum count?"

"I'd like to think so. So you don't have a sweet tooth, I can't imagine me never eating anything sweet again, like, the longest I've gone with no sweets was I think a whole month. Sometimes I go weeks but that was before." I take another bite and finish the whole cupcake.

"What was before?" he also finishes his food, I take the plate from him and proceed to wash the plate.

"I used to be a model. I got fired. It was good though, I didn't want to do the modeling thing for a long time." I walk past him and go sit back down, I can feel him looking at me as I walk back.

"Wait, why did they fire you?" he sits in his original place.

"They said, they had too many models and plus it all started when I was walking in this small second-hand store and one of the managers said, 'you're too pretty to be shopping here' and they offered me a small photo shoot and that it would last about a year. They were gonna pay me like, thousands of dollars! So at the time I was desperate for money, I didn't have a job so it was good for me to take it. I did small photo shoots for some small boutiques and stores, it was going fine until they started bringing in more models. Of course they were older, better, HOTTER than me, so they had to let me go 'cause there were so many models- better than me. I only lasted for about five months. After that, I found a job at this local library and ever since then, I've been working at that library." he nods his head as I speak and takes a good look at myself.

"Well if you ask me, I think you have a splendid body. Did they just fire you because of too many other models or because of your body too?"

"No, they said I had a beautiful petit body. It was because of so many other models and also, I was young, these models I saw looked like they twenty! It was crazy, but the experience was fun."

"Oh 'cause I was gonna say, you have a nice body... but you need work on your small chest."

"Hey!... are they really that small? 'Cause I'll have you know, last year I was a size double A now I'm a size B! I've made progress!" he chuckles as he fixes his bangs.

"No they're perfect, sorry about that. I like women that doesn't have big one's."

"Okay... good to know... enough about me, let's talk about you, I don't even know your name- what is your name?"

I see him clear his throat and says, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm twenty-three years old and going to school to become a photographer and... yeah." my eyes go wide open as soon as I hear his name.

"Did-did you say... your name was... Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?" he looks at me puzzled, "...Yeah." he raises one of his eyebrows and continues to look at me funny.

I say something fast, "Sorry! I didn't catch the name at first." he blinks his eyes a few times and I see that he wants to question me more but he lets it go.

Holy crap. Sasuke Uchiha is in my crappy house, I never thought I'd see someone from middle school again- let alone someone like him! He was so popular and always with a girl, but he seemed quiet at times. I never paid much attention to him in middle school and in freshmen year I barely saw him, I was busy with other things. Huh, I never thought I would find him again like this.

"Hey are you okay, you seem spaced out." his voice snaps me back to reality. I nod my head rapidly and blink several times.

"Yeah I'm okay. Uh, um... yeah... continue. Sorry, so um, yeah, where do you work?"

He answers my question, "I work at this company that was owned by my father, but when he passed away his brother- my uncle basically took over. I started working at the age of fifteen. I came to New York when I was twelve and lived with my uncle and aunt until I was fifteen and in high school, I got a small job in my dads company and started living by myself."

"When did your father pass away?"

"When I was about eight years old. It was tough, the years I got to spend with him he was always strict but kind at the same time, he was the reason he sent me here to get a better education, a better life. My mother took care of me and carried out my fathers wish. I could see that it was hard for her to let me go. But she took care of me and my brother so great, she was a good mother... she did everything to make us happy, she was the best mother anyone could ever have... I miss her so much..."

He bows his head and says nothing, I don't know what to do he looks really sad when he was talking about his mother. I lean in a bit closer to see his face and hear him sniff twice, I hear him sniff again and see his head back up.

His bangs are covering a bit of his eyes but I can clearly see him crying with no sound, just the soft sniffles. Lots of big tears are running down his face, his eyes watery and becoming red. He tries to cover his eyes but he stops and lets all his tears roll down his face.

He looks straight at me and says, "In May, I went to visit my brother and my mother and during that time... during that time, my mother passed away..." he keeps looking at me with his mouth slightly open, trying to speak what he wants to say. Instead, he just bows his head again and see his shoulders hunch up and shake as I hear him cry silently.

My mouth is hanging open in shock, shock to see like him this, shock to find out about this, shock that he's suffering something very personal. Never in a million years would I see Sasuke cry in front of me, never would I imagine him having this side to him. I never really even knew him to begin with, just his name and that he was the 'popular' one in school. But to see him break down and also infer that he might be an alcoholic? It makes me feel weird seeing him like this.

Nevertheless, I have to do something to make him feel better. He hasn't looked up yet so I sit myself closer to him. I can hear the small sniffles coming from him but he hasn't looked up yet so I lean in and give him a hug. It's the only thing I can do so I place my hands on his masculine back and rub his back in gentle circles. I don't let go of him, I keep hugging him waiting for him to release all his emotions and to hug me back. I feel like he needs this, like he's been needing this for a very long time. I keep rubbing his back with my right hand as my left hand holds the back of his head, petting his soft straight hair.

I feel his hands on my back then slide to down to my sides but still hear him weep in my arms, his hands go back up to my back and doesn't let go. I keep petting him, and rubbing his back more as he slowly stops crying.

We haven't said anything for a while now, he's also rubbing my back too, which feels nice. His hands feel warm and strong. I hear him sniffle more than crying, I feel his hands go up and up and raise both my eyebrows as I feel his hands go to my hair bun and plays with it. I can feel his fingers grabbing my bun and poking it too, I still hear him sniffling as he plays with my hair.

"Why is your hair bun wet?" I raise an eyebrow and lift my head from his shoulder.

"My bun is wet because I took a shower." I look at him with my arms resting on his shoulders now, he smiles sweetly at me and says, "It's fun to play with." he chuckles dryly as I let my arms drop from his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry fro being like this." he looks at me with a crooked smile, "I have a lot of issues I need to work on." he smiles weakly at this but I smile back with a shrug.

"It's fine."

"Thank you though." I look at his eyes and see the emotion hiding in those large black eyes.

"No problem," I look at past him and see the dim moonlight and my night light in the corner. I see no signs of the cat.

"I think we should go to bed now, shall we?" I get up and walk past him to rearrange some pillows and blankets on the floor.

As I make more room for him on the floor, from the corner of my eyes I see him set what looks to be his wallet and some other things on the table from his jeans. He takes off his jacket and hangs it on the chair, I stand up and and see half of my living room with blankets and pillows spread out. I turn around and see him standing right next to me. He looks straight at me. I start to get nervous as he continues doing this.

He lays down with a blanket covering his lower half, I proceed to lay down next to him. I make sure to cover myself especially my bare legs.

"Why are you using so many blankets? Is it because you're wearing no pants and think I'm gonna do something to you?"

"To tell you the truth, yes. If had some sweatpants I would wear them but I don't, I just can't afford them."

"How much are sweatpants?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter- I like wearing no pants. The small cold breeze that passes through my legs and feeling how refreshing the cold wind is."

"Alright, whatever you say. And by the way," he pauses for a second, moving his body to his side facing my back.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, I wouldn't do that. If anything..." I feel his hand reach up my thigh and feel his hand placed on my stomach, I panic but he doesn't go farther than that. He leans in closer t me and I can feel his body right next to me, his hand on my stomach.

"Can I hug you? Please? You feel so warm and tender, and smelled so good when you first hugged me, I want to keep hugging you. Please?"

I don't know what to say to this, he sounds honest and legit about this. I can't say no to him, he's hugging me, and he sounded so sweet and innocent asking me. And the way he described me... he needs this hug.

"Just one thing," I sit up and take my bun down and let my hair flow down, my hair is still wet and crisp. I smell the almond shampoo and inhale deeply, I turn to him with my hair down and see him laying down, smiling at me.

"If you want, you can play with my hair. Just don't leave my hair in knots, I'm trusting you."

"Thank you." I lay down next to him, putting my hair away from his face and feel his his hand on my stomach again and his body close to mine.

"Your welcome."

I am done! I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter if you can, leave a review? It's okay of you don't, reading it is enough. I'll see you in the next chapter, bye!


	4. Back to School Blues

Hello everyone! I hope someone is reading this story... by the way I am 'alwayswonderinggirl' just CHANGED to 'alwayscreatinggirl' and yes, for those of you people who read Live For Me naruhina fanfiction I will re-write the WHOLE fanfiction and post it again. I just need to let everyone know- or at least the people who have read my work to know that I AM STILL HERE! JUST ON A NEW DIFFERENT ACCOUNT! LET'S GET TO THE STORY! ENJOY!

I do not own Naruto!

I really don't want to be here. I don't want to be in my first class at all, taking Photoshop 2 this year will be more harder since I will be able to actually do more than just study and read like last year.  
I just can't stop thinking about her. She's been on my mind since last night, I woke up at around two in the morning. I fixed my car and went back home. From there on, I couldn't go back to sleep. I just couldn't stop thinking about her!

The way she talked, her voice smooth and blissful to your ears. How she smiled and acted so caring and understanding to me. I'm surprised that she didn't kick me out or beat me for asking all that. Making her do that for me. And the things I said, I would never say anything like that to anyone ever! But her warm, welcoming personality and her pretty, innocent figure just made me open up.

I want to see her again, I need to see her again. I just wish I got to know her name. She looks about the same age as me but I couldn't tell since her house was so dim and didn't have proper lighintg. But I still got to see her.

"SASUKE!" my head snaps to the direction of the voice and find Karin staring at me with Kiba sitting by her side. They both smile at me, their eyes wander off and I see that Naruto and Shikamaru are coming my way. Naruto sits on my left while Shikamaru sits on my right, they both greet themsleves to Karin and Kiba.

I sigh under my breath. At least Karin stopped talking to me. I can get back to my thinking. I check the time and see that class should begin in a few minutes.

"Sasuke." I hear the voice again, it's Kiba this time. Everyone looks at me.

"Dude, we've been calling your name for like, minutes. How have you been dude! How was Konoha?!" I see Karin nod her head and fix her glasses. Shikamaru also looks at me, the only one who isn't is Naruto. He's looking down and acting like he's not interested.

I'm not in the mood for talking, especially about the death of my mother. I want to keep thinking about her so I lie with a smile on my face and clear my throat, "Um, yeah, it was fine. Thanks for asking." I turn around quickly to end the conversation.

I hear Karin talk about her and Suigetsu and hear Shikamaru and Kiba laugh. I lower my head but hear my friends voice in my ear.

"So how are you coping?" I lift my head up and see him staring at me. He looks concerned for me. I mentally thank him for being concerned about me.

"I'm doing fine, but, it's so hard to accept it. She was one amazing mother... but it's life I guess. I'm gonna do all that I can to move on."

"That's good man, hope she's in a better place- oh, by the way, do you when is her funneral?"

"Um in two weeks. I'll have to go back to Konoha for the funeral, it will be just me, my brother, and my aunt."

"Do you want me to tag along? For support?" he watches me as I sigh.

"I don't know, if you can, it will help. So yeah, it would make me happy to have you around." he smiles sincerly and pats my shoulder.

"I'll be there then! Hey, you didn't drink last night... did you?" he leans in more and sniffs me.

I try to back up but Shikamaru is right behind me. I didn't take a shower, I just washed my face and brushed my teeth. The faint smell of alcohol and my cologne is probably still lingering. I should have token a shower this morning but the truth is that her smell was still on me, this morning I could smell her clean shampoo and her lilac perfume. I didn't want to wash her smell off.

"You bastard... you did! Sasuke!" I hush him up before any of the others listen in.

"Yeah I did, so what? But if I hadn't had drinked last night and crashed my car I would have never met her!- WOW, that IS true, I never would have met her if I hadn't gotten drunk. I actually thank alcohol this time-"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Naruto tilts his head and looks at me puzzled.

I grab the same shirt I had on last night and grab a corner of my white shirt and smell the her home scent and her scent. I take the corner of my shirt and bring it up to Naruto's nose. I see him sniff then inhale deeply twice, his eyes looks so lost.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Yeah why did you?" Karin leans in, Naruto facepalms her and pushes her back in her seat.

"Nothing." with that, Karin and the others ignore us and go back to their conversation.

Naruto looks back to me and tilts his head again.

"Didn't it smelled like something?"

"Yeah, a bit of booze, a bit perfume. What does it have to do with this?" he sighs and face palms himself.

"Sasuke, I swear if you went out with a hooker..."

"I met somebody. I met possibly one of the greatest women I've ever met." I lean back and see his whole facial expression change from puzzlement and disappointment to now interested and curious.

"Last night? What time? Who?" his eyes widen with each question and I see his interest spark more.

The teacher comes in and the whole class goes quiet as the man with his beard walks through and stands in front of us.

"Attention class, my name is Mr. Sarutobi and I will be teaching Photoshop 2 this year. This year..."

I tune him out and continue thinking about her.

"So homwork for tonight is to start the demo and tomorrow you will finish it up in class. Have a nice day everyone." Mr. Sarutobi sits at his desk as all the students get out the door.

I walk out last with Naruto catching up behind me.

"I got to go to Music class and then to lunch, I'll see you at lunch?"

"Uh sure." I wave goodbye to him and watch him race off to his next class.

"Ugh, History." I mutter under my breath. I carry my one History book, which is just a thin small notebook and walk to the class located upstairs. The stairs are ahead of me, I walk up the stairs and see the History/Sociology room ahead. I walk to the room and see that no one is here. Perfect.

I take the seat by the window in the back corner and look out the window. My whole body facing the window and just see the small view of the campus and people walking to their classes.

I ponder about certain things, well about a certain girl.

"Deidara! Stop it!" the girly giggles are coming from the hallway.

I recognize the giggle. I hear it again, and this time it's coming closer to this room. I also hear a deep male voice laughing with the high pitched giggle. Oh no. It couldn't be.

I keep sitting like this, my back facing the door and the classroom and just hope to God that it isn't who I think it is. The laughing and giggling come closer. I hear the door open and with my ears I hear her come in through the door still giggling while the male runs off, but telling her he will come back.

As soon as the door closes, I hear her take a seat, still giggling. I had classes with her before and in high school, I know her routine pretty well. She's always the first one at the class or she arrives early to class, she fixes her make-up or her hair, even though it's already perfect. And she waits for the friend or boyfrined to arrive so she can chat or make-out with that person until class starts. I know all this with my eyes closed.

I hear a little click and sense that it's her compact mirror. I hear her purse being opened and hear her put away her mirror. I guess she hasn't noticed me yet.

I hear her gasp lightly, her chair squeeks indicating that she probably turned around with sudden movement. She noticed me. Her foot starts tapping fast, I know what that means. She's scared, nervous, edgy, anxious, tense. I hear her open her book and take out a pencil, she's probably reading or writting something down but I know one thing for sure- her foot is tapping more faster by the second.

I've had my head lowered all this time but I can still look out the window. Not one of my muscle has moved since she came in the through the door. I hear many footsteps come this way, I hear them getting closer and closer.

"I'm back." her giggling starts up again. Deidara is back.

Sakura's foot stopped taping.

"Took you a while."

Are they dating? They must be since she told him to stop a few minutes ago before she entered this classroom, and she waited for him.

"Baby I'm sorry. I was talking to Hinata, she's in this class I was gonna walk with her but she still had to get her stuff. Don't be mad at me babe."

"Oh, with that face I could never be mad at you."

The next thing I hear is the sound of lips touching together and making that light smack noise when they end the kiss. She lightly giggles as I hear her lips kissing his again. My guess is that they are probably dating. Last time I heard is that she was dating Gaara before I left to Konoha. I'm guessing that didn't work out anymore.

The door opens and I hear them part away and hear Sakura's voice greet Hinata. I don't want to hear the small conversation between them, I tune them out and look out the window with my thoughts.

I feel a light tap on my shoulder twice, I slowly lift my head up and turn to see Hinata facing me. Her eyes widen at my face, probably because of the dark under eye cirles and the messy but spiky hair, and the my serious, melancholy black eyes.

"H-Hey. Had a rough night?" she fixes a smile on her face. She looks so innocent and caring I force myself to smile.

"Yeah. But I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm doing good, but something tells me that you're lying to me. Sas-"

"Hey. I said I'm fine. No need to ask again." the snap in my harsh tone scares her. She covers her mouth and looks away.

"S-Sorry." she looks at me and she drop her hand and just keeps staring at me.

"What."

"Just thinking that we would have never made it as a couple."

We both start laughing, well, she laughs quietly as I scoff at her comment.

"It's a good thing Naruto punched me and stopped me before I did anything else." she smiles at me and uses her sweet innocent smile.

Outside I have to smile. but on the inside, I cringe. How come I don't have that special someone but that dobe does? Where's my sweet and innocent girl? I've waited too long.

The classroon is now startting to have a few more people. Hinata decides to sit next to me instead of in front of me. The teacher comes in, it's a male teacher again.

He writes his name on the board.

**Mr. Umino**

Only a few seconds left before class begins and there is only a handful of students. On Sakura's side is Deidara and other students. I see Sasori is sitting behind Deidara and the Zetsu brothers. He's sitting next to no one.

Right when the bell rings, I hear the rest of the students come in and take their seats. I hear Sasori talk and... Gaara? I also hear Shino talk too along with TenTen and another female voice, but I don't know who. It sounds familiar to me though. But not so familiar that would make me look who it is, so I focus on the whiteboard and start to hear talk.

"My name is Mr. Umino and this is History class. This year we will be learning a lot so be ready!" he walks to his desk and grabs some papers.

"Everyday, a small section of this packet wil be your homework. In order to complete the homework, use your book to read the selected sections." he hands them out to the front of each row.

A guy in front of me passes me the last one. The packet contains six pages, I put it in my folder and look at Hinata at a side glance, she looks back at me and smiles. Next to her is a girl but I can't see her face, only her leggings. I brush it off and focus back to Mr. Umino.

"That class took forever! Good thing we have lunch now."

Deidara is really loud. So is Sakura, especially when she giggles and laughs. It's weird, she never laughed and giggled that loud when she was with me before, I'm walking behind her and Deidara and I see her turn to him and smile from ear to ear, all of her teeth showing. She also never smiled that big around me, the only time I ever saw act like that was when we first went out. After that, all the other times we tried to go out again she never smiled or laughed like that. She seems very happy with him.

Naruto kept bugging me during lunch and Literature class, asking me who I met and what as to what happened last night. I decided not to tell him. I really shouldn't tell anybody. I might never see her again, and I don't want to tell everybody and get my hopes up.

Today went by smoothly I guess, the only thing I didn't like was Sakura and Deidara always hugging and smooching off of each other. And the fact that my Literature class is _filled _with girls. Only three guys- Naruto, Shino, and me. The rest of the eighteen are girls, including Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. I can handle Hinata, but the other two are the most annoying things on the planet. TenTen is in that class but I saw her sitting next to Shino and this one other girl, I couldn't see her face but I did hear her voice and it sounded so familiar... it sounded soothing and comforting to me. I brushed it off and just payed attention.

Being back home is amazing. You get to actually relax and unwind after a long day. I walk inside and walk into the living room and head straight to the kitchen. I open the fridge and see only two apples and some tomatoes and... that's basically it. I open one of my cupboards and see that I still have half a bag of Cheerios left. I take the bag and head for my room upstairs.

I don't want to think about her. But my mind won't listen to me. I'm so frustrated but I can't help it and I think about her. I lay on my bed and plant a few Cheerios in my mouth and think more about her. She won't escape my head and it's starting to get me irritated. The whole house is silent but the inside of my head is exploding with emotion, I could literally run and jump around, yelling and shouting at the top of my lungs. But I don't. I just keep laying in bed with my bag of Cheerios beside me. That's thing about me, I don't show any of my emotions I never have until, recently with Naruto I guess. But before, it would take so much work just to get me to say something and now, well, I have these feelings that I've never really experienced before. I've heard about it a thousand times and thought I experienced them the first time with Sakura but no. I think this is the first time I'm experiencing actuall true love.

Huh. True. Love. I whisper the words twice and repeat them a thousand times in my head. So this is what true love feels like? Or am I falling in love? Or both? Not sure. But then again, I don't want to mistake it for a small crush or just that hse seemed very nice and pretty. But I don't think so, I think I am falling in love with this stranger. A beautiful stranger.

* * *

Tuesday went by, and so did Wednesday. These past few days have been bugging me, I haven't met her, found her, I haven't seen her at all but I've been thinking about her nonstop. It's gotten to where I can't even sit straight. Naruto has been prying me open, he's wants me to tell him what's been bugging me these few days but I can't tell him about this situation. I just for some reason, can't.

I know it sounds cruel, but I really want to punch both Sakura and Deidara in face. I see them in my two classes and in my lunch and they won't stop flaunting their love. I think they are doing it on purpose in front of me. I don't know, it just seems like that to me. She hasn't said hello to me, not even a simple glance to my face, I mean, am I ugly to her or something? I want to talk to her, or at least apologize to her. But when I try to even get near her, either Deidara shows up, or she gets away by walking faster, or she finds Ino. I'm not gonna hurt her, unless if she keeps the 'lovey-dovey' act with Deidara then ya, I will hurt her AND Deidara. They are just pissing me off, actually even Naruto is too. Him and Hinata. Basically all my friends are pissing me off. They all have someone to be with and not me. Why?! So I skipped lunch yesterday and went to the library. And I'm doing it again today.

I've been drinking more and more as the day goes by. I just feel so stressed about this and my mother passing away I drink my feelings down. I don't want to keep thinking about her, I especially don't want to think about my mother or her upcoming funeral. But everytime I drink, I think so much about the problems I have, I break down sobbing. Last night, I kept calling my mother's number and heard nothing but her voicemail. We had one last phone call back in Konoha and I kept replaying it, especially the part of the call where she says, "I love you son. Goodbye Sasuke."

I finished two whole tequila and wine bottles. Threw up and fell alseep, only to be woken up in the middle of the night by own mind and suffer the ritual insomnia. I just laid there in my bed, smelling of hard booze and tears.

I'm glad that it's Friday and tomorrow is Saturday. I can relax tomorrow in the afternoon with some games and t.v. I just want to go back to ninth grade where I would play video games all day after hanging out with my girlfriend, or breaking up with one. Maybe that's why I don't have my special someone. I think God is punishing me for all the girlfriends I had before and not taking them seriously. I hope God is not doing this to me.

I go to the computer section of the library and take an empty computer. The library at this school is big, a lot of chairs and table and even sofas. And of course, books. I sit down and turn on the computer.

It takes forever to load, I sit and stare at the monitor for a while. I hear the doors of the library open and see Naruto looking at me.

"Why are you here?" he lets himself in and closes the door behind him. The librarian is sitting at her desk quietly, sorting some papers. It's just me and Naruto.

"Because I want to be here."

"But why?" he sits down next to me and does a small spin in his chair.

"Because it's quiet. I don't really want to be out there." he stares at me and says nothing.

"Okay," he gets up and pushes his chair in. He pushes me from my computer and turns it off.

"Why did you do tha-"

"You're going with me to lunch right now." he yanks my shirt collar, I grab his hand and stop him from doing anything else.

"Alright man, I'll go." I curse under my breath and grab my stuff.

We open the doors and head out the library. The cafeteria is just down the hallway.

"So about the girl thing..."

"Aw shit..."

"Jeez sorry for asking. But hey. once you tell me something, you know me. I have to know the whole thing! You only told me that you 'met' somebody. Not how. not where, not when just that you met 'her'." we enter the the cafeteria and see lots of tables filled with students. Outside, are picnic tables with some more students it's filled and loud right now.

I see the rest sitting at the table in front of us. Kiba, Gaara, Neji with TenTen, and Hinata is there saving Naruto's spot, I see Karin sitting next to Suigetsu. I don't see Deidara and Sakura anywhere but I spot them sitting at another table. I quickly ignore them and walk to my table besides Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke welcome to the party! Glad you could make it." Kiba greets me with a smile as the rest simply nod along and smile sweetly. I make a face at him and sit down next to him.

"So Sasuke, tell me now." Naruto holds Hinatas hand and drinks from his water bottle.

"You never know Sasuke, we probably know her." TenTen pats my shoulder and takes a bit from her nutri-bar.

"Wait, how do you know? Ah Naruto..."

"What! I had to tell! See, this is what you get for not telling me in the first place! Come on man, TenTen is right, we probably know her and we can help you. Now start from the beginning." he smiles at first but it fades and he looks down.

I sigh and think, what the hell. All these people might have a chance knowing or at least seeing her. But I see Naruto looking gloomy and sad and remember that it started with me telling him about my mother.

"Well I won't start right at the beginning," I see his face relieve and he smiles again.

"But basically, I was driving home after a long night. This was right after from my flight, I was driving and I was just so tired I kinda didn't pay attention to where I was going..."

"Were you sleeping?!" Karin says.

"Yes. Yes I was sleeping Karin" I lie to her and see her palm slam the table and hear some laugh and some groan.

"Dude, you always say how Naruto's the dobe, but you're the dobe."

"Shut. The fuck up. Neji." I give him the death glare, he stares at me and smiles.

"I was just kidding. Sheesh." I can see that he's trying not to panic. TenTen holds his arm and kisses his cheek. I keep my deathly glare and continue.

"Anyway, so naturally I crash. I lay in my car for what feels like an hour but in five minutes, I hear someone approach me I hear then I gasp, I try to move or say something to let them know I'm not dead or anything. I just hit my head real hard. I guess the person heard me moan and got me out of the car." I stop and think what happens.

"So, this person takes me back to their home. I have no idea what is going on, I just want to sleep but the pain in my head hurts, I feel something drip down my forehead and think it might be blood. But anyway, I sit in the persons table and they offer me like, five or six glasses of water and it's silence the whole time. I look up after I was done drinking the water and see this woman in front of me. The whole time it was some woman helping me."

"What did she look like?"

"Let me get there Gaara. So, we're sitting down and I think she notices the blood on my face, she, like, takes me to her small bathroom and she fixes me. I check her out then. And to be honest, I couldn't really get a good view of her. Her whole house and bathroom was dim. See, her house was really small, like, really. Everything looked old and not working, but... I did get to see her AND talk to her about me and I got to know a little about her. She used to be a model in high school and during that time, she got tutored, she soon got fired and had to work a lot. She seemed just an incredible person, so nice, and... welcoming. And how she looked, she looks about medium height with shoulder length hair- black hair with long bangs. SHe looked petite but not really. She has this soft, soothing voice, and her face... she has light hazel eyes. The prettiest eyes."

I stop talking and look at everyone. They all either look down or look away, some stare into space, they all look sad and somber. I look at them all in the eye and they cringe and try not to look at me.

"What?" they all don't say anything. I start to get annoyed, "WHAT? Tell me. Now." I see Hinata look at the rest, she sighs under her breath and takes one for the team.

"Um, well, for starters, I know who she is." I lean in, about to open my mouth but she stops me, "BUT, that was last year. I haven't seen her this year. Well, maybe because dance JUST started this year, so maybe she'll be in it again. I always saw her but I never talked to her." she tries to smile as she looks at me.

"That's all you know about her?" she nods her head.

"I know for sure she works at a library. The library is right in the city, me and Shikamaru used to go there all the time. But now, we went there on Monday and the library was closed for good. Shikamaru talked to her once, but that's all. We don't know where she is."

"_ACTUALLY..."_ Shikamaru pipes in. I look from Gaara to him know and see him sit straight in his chair.

"I know who you are talking about. I saw the same girl you are describing on Tuesday,"

"Where?! What time?! How?!

"IN THIS, LIbrary... she works at this library! She starts in the afternoon and ends late at night- well, that's what she told me. I didn't see her Wednesday or this morning, but uh..." he fades away his sentence.

"But. Um, what?" I demand to know. Right as he says something, the bell rings twice and everyone in the cafeteria gets up and walks to their next class. Everyone gets up and leaves, Shikamaru is the first one to leave and runs off.

"Hey-" I get up, about to catch up to him. I see that Naruto is next to me and he stops me.

"Sasuke, I know someone who actually knows her. There is a reason why Shikamaru didn't want to tell you the rest."

"Why?" I look at him and he resists at first but he gives in, "Shikamaru used to be friends with her too, at one point two years ago, he tried going out with her but it... but it didn't work out. To tell you the truth," we take a turn and continue walking in the hall.

"I think he still likes her..."

My eyes go wide, "WHAT." he shushes me and continues talking.

"I don't know! I THINK! I've heard from Sakura that he's been talking to Temari a lot lately..." I scrunch my face in digust.

"Ugh, don't mention Sakura right now." we continue walking, passing by students and teachers. My photography class is up ahead, while Naruto has to walk more upstairs.

"Why?"

"She's just been pissing me off, I know it sounds bad, but I really want to punch her in the face and just ruin her five pounds worth of make-up." we both sniker at my comment. I see my class and tell Naruto one more thing.

"So, who is the person that knows the girl?" I stop by my class and see him smile. He smiles at what's behind me and into the classroom, I wonder what or why he's smiling so much.

"That guy is," he smiles again and finishes his sentence, "Shino." I see him walk away to his class and hear him, "Later!". He walks away and goes upstairs.

I turn around and right in front of me, in my spot, using my camera is Shino. Huh. So, all this time, he has been hanging out with the girl I love. He's in one of my classes but I never see him with anyone. Well, I also don't pay attention to him, or who he's with. I got to do that now.

He's looking at my camera and sitting in my chair. I walk in and he doesn't notice me yet, he's wearing his scarfe and his dark glasses. I know he's going to Literature class after this class, so I'll hae to keep an eye on him.

"Yo Shino," I casually call out to him, he turns his head around.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, you're in my spot."

"Yeah, I was just turning it on for you. We're gonna be parteners today." he takes another chair and brings it closer to mine. I look at the board and see.

**Find a partener today and work on sculptures.**

"You're right." I take my seat and settle the camera in between us. Mr. Hatake is in front of the classroom and starts talking.

"Okay guys, today with your partener you will be taking pictures with the item in front of you. Use good lighting and be creative with the pictures, begin!" he starts walking around the room and sees students working. Besides us, Kankuro and Shikamaru are working together. I pay attention to my small sculpture and suggest a few things to Shino.

"I think we shouldn't use lights. Only dim lights on the nooks and crevices of this sculpture. I just think that it would look better, and use a white, almost silver sheet as the background? I don't know do you agree?"

He fixes his glasses and I see him thinking about it. He loosens his scarfe and clears his throat, "That's actually a good idea, let's do it." he goes to get the sheet in the closet. I get up and lift the sculpture, he comes back and places the sheet under the sculpture.

He hangs the rest of the sheet on a little rack behind the sculpture. We both then start taking pictures of the sculpture and move the sculpture and lighting in various places.

"Really good you guys! Keep it up!" Mr. Hatake walks on by and goes to where Shikamaru and Kankuro are working. It's my turn to take a few pictures, I check the one's Shino has taken and they all look good.

I place the camera in front of me and take the first one. I want to ask him about the girl so I take the picture and hand it back to him, "Here, you take all the pictures while I just stick to the sculpture." I give him the camera and he doesn't mind.

"So..." I begin, "How have you been?" I move the lighting to another position. He walks to that position and takes a picture.

"Been good. What about you? It's been a while since we talked." he fixes his scarfe again and takes another picture.

"Uh, I'm okay. Been better. I quit my job at my family company and I'm starting to focus on my real career."

"That's cool, so what do you want to do?" he stops as I rearrange the sculpture. He holds the camera in one hand.

"I want to be a photographer." I smile at him and take the camera away from him. I take a quick picture and I see him standing next to me as we look at the picture I took.

"Wow, you take pictures better than me. That's good that you're finnaly pursuing your career, I remember you always either working or with Sakura in High school." he chuckles a bit as he fixes the brightness on the lamp.

"Yeah, but I'm actually done with hookups and with Sakura. It's been almost two years since I've been with anyone, well, two months ago I almost made a move on Hinata but, that's different."

"How many picture have you taken?" Mr. Hatake interrupts our conversation. He looks at us and Shino responds.

"Uh, ten pictures." Mr. Hatake takes the camera from Shino.

"Good! You guys are done, since you guys finished first you can just talk until everyone else finishes. No homework tonight." he walks to his desk with our camera in his hand.

Shino and I take our seats and we begin talking for the rest of the hour. As we talk, we talk about a lot of things like, old memories and such. So far, only four students has finished but we keep talking.

Six students are now done and only ten left, Shino and I have been talking more. I've told him about the incident with Hinata and Naruto. He's been very understanding about it and everything, I told him if he could not tell everyone about it and he promised to keep it a secret. He even gave me some advice about my situation with Sakura.

"Don't let her get to you. The best thing to do is to apologize to her and wish her the best of luck. I know it must be hard for you to see her with someone else everyday, but just try to ignore her. I know it must be hard for you but, just be happy for her and you never know, you might find your girl." he gets up to put away the sculpture.

"Yeah, about that..." I get up right after him, I follow him with the lamp in my hands. I go to the lighting closet to put away the lamp, while Shino goes to the other side of the room and puts away the sculpture.

We come back to our seats. He burrows his brows, "What?" he soon get's it and smirks at me, "Let me guess, you already like someone and you're trying to get with her." he looks over me with a devious smirk.

"Well when you put it like that, yeah, BUT! It's _way _more than that." he stops smirking and tilts his head.

"Really? How so?" he fixes his shades and starts to listen as I tell him the whole story.

I tell him the whole truth, well, except the part about Naruto, and me crying in front of her, and my mother. But I do tell him how I met her and the situation. I start to get a little teary when I remember my mother, and it seemed like he noticed but he didn't mentioned it. I fought real hard to hold my tears and I passed but it wasn't very convincing. I tell him about her appearance. Before I finish, I point to Shikamaru who is still working, but goofing off with Kankuro and tell Shino that Shikamaru mentioned that she is working at this library.

I finish telling him everything and watch for his reaction. I look for any answer his face might show, I hope he knows her, I really do. He has to! If he doesn't, I'll punch him in the face and scream to the world.

"So basically, what I want to say... is that, Naruto told me that you know her. Is that true?" I lean in my chair and wait for him to response.

I tap my foot against the chair fast and feel my whole body jitter. I can't wait anymore, I have to know. I SO hope he does know her. I need to know now.

"You are so lucky Sasuke. I do know her," I don't let him finish his sentence. I let out a big sigh of relief and happiness, I put a hand on my chest and feel the loud thump in my chest decrease little by little.

"Sasuke..."

"Yeah! Oh, I'm sorry go ahead, I'm just so happy you know her."

"Yeah, but she won't be here today or tomorrow, in fact, she won't be here until _next_ Tuesday. You're gonna have to wait." my smile drops instantly and turns into a frown, my eyes stare coldly at him.

"What."

"She won't be back until next Tuesday. I'm sorry man." he tries to console me but it doesn't help. I don't drop my cold glare but I can't nothing about it. I really will have to wait.

"Do you at least want to know her name?"

"Hell no. Why would why? I'm not gonna meet her anytime soon. I'll ask you on Monday." I get up and grab my stuff.

"Hey, sorry man." he gets up and follows me to my stuff. He pats my back, "You will still see her, and maybe if I can see her today, I'll tell her about you... but that's if I see her." he smiles at me and nods his head. I smile at the thought of that and how kind he's being.

"Thanks. Hey, you're going straight to Literature class? I know that we both have the same class."

"Uh, no. And that's a good thing, 'cause I need to ask you something." just as he is about to ask his question, the bell rings and we see all the students drop what they are doing and leave, as tells them that there is no homework for the weekend.

Shino and I walk out the room and we head on to our last class.

"What happened when you were at Konoha? Something... something bad happened, right? I can see it in your eyes."

"Hm." I don't look at him, I keep looking straight at the end of the hall. I don't answer him.

"Sasuke, it's okay if you don't answer, but, not only can I see it in your eyes, but I can literally smell the depression and alcohol off of you. Okay?" I stop dead in my tracks and see him walk ahead of me and into the class.

I don't know what to say to that.

"Hey," I walk in with Naruto. We both take our seats and I see Shino sitting quietly in his seat.

"Do I smell bad?" he laughs while patting my back.

"Finally you notice! I'm surprised no one told you at lunch! Actually, no, I'm surprised no TEACHER has told you yet! You've been drinking these past few days haven't you? That's what you reek of. That and strong cologne. You need take a shower this weekend."

"Okay, I just asked a simple question you could have answered with a simple 'yes' or 'no'. Didn't need all that." I sit down and get out my notebook. He sits next to me.

"Just saying the truth. So did you ask Shino about the girl?"

"Yeah, last class I did. He... he knows her. But the thing is, he told me that she won't be here until next Tuesday." I look down at my notebook and feel sad all over again.

"Did he tell you why?"

"No. But it doesn't matter, he said that if he meets her this afternoon he'll tell her about me." I look up at him and get happy again. It might not happen but it is making me happy.

"Well, by the time you see her make sure you don't reek of booze."

"Shut the hell up dobe. I do what I want, if I want to play video games while being drunk this weekend I will. If I wanna cry and drink all night, I will."

The bell rings and the teacher comes in. I see everyone here and in their seats. I put my focus on the teacher and try to last through this class.

* * *

_I wake up and hear the little roll of wine bottles across the room. The sound is heard ten times louder in my head. I cringe at the sound of another bottle rolling off. The movement of my body worsens the pain._

_I take baby steps to my bathroom upstairs. The spiral staircase is making my headache and dizziness worse. Almost half way up the stairs I want to throw up and sleep on these stairs. I keep going though, with my eyes shut closed and my hand holding my forehead. _

_I take the bottle of aspirin that is in my bathroom and take two and gulp them down with water from the sink. The water tastes so good and refreshing, I don't mind the loud noise coming from the water._

_I feel a little better, I can feel the aspirin working and feel the pain in my head lessen. And the urge to throw up go away. I stop dead in my bathroom and behind me ismothe toilet. I was wrong about the urge going away. I quickly turn around, facing the toilet and vomit every content that was in my stomach these last two nights._

_It's mostly alcohol. The only food I had was fruit I had bought, along with some more Cheerios. The rest was all alcohol. These past few weeks I've been getting more skinny. I wonder why. _

_I can smell the hard alcohol and bile from the toilet. I scrunch my face in disgust and flush my puke down the toilet. Now I feel much better. But I still feel bad in a way. _

_I flop on my bed and lay there in silence. The lights are off, the curtains are closed shut, I hear nothing outside. My whole house is dark and quiet, and I lay here in my bed looking up at the ceiling. I don't want to cry, I cried too much this weekend. I don't want to drink, I drank WAY too much this weekend. All I want to do is just... sleep. But sleep is is not coming to me. I don't want to think anymore. Not about her, or mom, or Sakura... that bitch..._

_I spend the rest of my Sunday thinking about my woman, the woman I love. And it makes feel better but at the same time, it makes me feel worse. I want to see her, I need to see her. I want her to be right here next to me, lying here with me. But thinking about her is the only thing I can do._

_Slowly I somehow drift off to sleep. Sleeping for the first time since Saturday morning. I drift off to sleep thinking about her. Hope I don't wake up in the middle of the night, again... I'm tired of doing nightly walks.. but I don't think so, at least for_ _today. _

* * *

Friday and Saturday was spent in a snap. Way too much video games and alcohol. I started crying in the middle of the night again, memories of my mother and me came through my head again. Let's just say, I finished two more bottles of wine and drinked seven shots of tequila. The crying and memories didn't go away and I soon passed out from all the alcohol and crying.

I had so many dreams about the girl though. I dreamed of meeting her and her looking like a goddess and me looking a foolish, drunk man but she helps me get up and she hugs me. She then takes me through this beautiful field and I watch her put on a crown of flowers on her head and I watch her smell the roses and the various of flowers around her and she looked so amazing. She then comes to me again and she whispers gently in my ear, 'Be happy Sasuke. She will be missed very dearly.'

I woke up before everything went black. And before I knew it, it was Sunday. I slept all day. I was surprised that I didn't wake up in the middle of the night, I usually do, probably from the dream I had. I dreamt of her again and it was better than the first one.

It's now Monday and I have the _worst_ hangover. It is so bad. I have been drinking coffee throughout the day and I took two pills of aspirin. The first two classes were miserable, I didn't pay attention at all, I just kept my head down or lowered. Naruto tried to ask me what was wrong, I ignored him and went kept ignoring him 'till lunch, I went straight to lunch and sat there in peace. I then went to photoshop and it was a good thing we just looked at some pictures and studied their positions, we toke some notes and that was about it.

I just got out of Literature class and let out a sigh of relief. My headache is actually gone and I am starting to feel better, Naruto has been trying to get my attention all day but I need to ignore him for now-Shino as well. I really do need to be alone, today would have been a good day but seeing Sakura and Deidara walk together, read together, talk together, kiss together is making me sick all over again. Today, I kept hearing her talk about him all hour long, telling Ino and Temari how sweet he is, and how... how good he is... in bed.

Now I really want to punch her. All last week I've seen them together and now today, I got to hear about it. Not only in this class but in my HIstory class, I heard her conversation with Deidara... I want to... I want to punch 'em both in the face. I just need to go home and wreck some stuff... and drink.

"Come on babay... let's go home." she kisses him, I know she did. I can how loud she kisses.

"I'll take you home for some fun..."

"You're _so_ bad! But I wouldn't mind..." I'm walking behind them and I see him grab a handful of her ass. I don't need to see this, I need to get ahead of them.

"Hey Sasuke-" Naruto comes at the wrong time.

"EXCUSE ME!" I walk past Naruto and budge myself in between Sakura and Deidara, stopping their kiss. They both fall back in surprisement, Sakura stumbling back a step. I keep on walking.

"HEY! Sasuke!" I hear Deidara's voice right behind me. I stop walking, even though I'm so close to the exit doors to the parking lot.

"Watch where you're going. Hate to see you fall next time..." I see him smirk and grab Sakura's tiny waist. I see her looking down, frowning, she tries to duck behind Deidara but he doesn't budge.

I don't take his bullshit. I feel my eye twitch, "Hm." I don't say anymore and turn around.

"Is that your apology? What a lame-ass apology. Say it right." his booming voice lurks to me. It get's the best of me, I proceed to turn around again.

"Hm," I fix my messy hair, my spikes are down low and my bangs are all over the place and a bit curly.

"I'm sorry." I feel my eye twitch again and I try to resist the temptation. Deidara smiles at me.

"There you go! Wasn't hard, right? You have a good day-" he starts to walk with his hand planted in Sakura's ass again and I can't controll it anymore. I call out to him again.

"I'M SORRY," he stops walking, so does Sakura. I see Naruto behind them watching all this. He looks really scared, I wonder if it's for me, or for Deidara.

"I'M SORRY, THat you can't cop a feel while walking fast. If you really have to _fuck _her... wait 'till you get in your car. It must be worth the wait since you're soooooo gooood in bed..." I slur the last part and I can taste a bit of alcohol coming from my breath. To be honest with you, I'm still a bit drunk from the weekend.

Deidara let's go of Sakura and takes a step towards me. His vile frown and menacing look shooting straight at me.

"What do you have to say for yourself? Be careful this time..." he's standing at least five steps away from me, his fists at his sides and looking like he's ready to pumble me to the ground.

What do I say? Oh you know what? Who the hell cares?! I just wanna go home and drink my troubles away! I don't have time for this shit!

"SEE YA IN HISTORY TOMORROW. PEACE!" I head right for the door and run for my car. I raise both my hands up in the air, turn around and see Deidara catching up to me, Sakura standing there, and Naruto also catching up.

I see my car and get my keys out. I see him getting close to me, but I don't see Naruto anymore. I get in my car and turn on my car, the tires screech and turn as I pull out of the parking spot. I drive away, looking out my window.

I see Deidara standing there, looking at me. Sakura walking up to him. I pop my head out the window and shout, "HAVE A NICE DAY, ASSHOLE!" I drive out the parking lot.

As i'm driving, I get ten text messages from Naruto and all my friends. I don't answer them, i'm driving! It's not safe! I keep driving and pump up the tunes and hear my whole my car bump to the beat. I drive with ease and listen to some new songs from Eminem, nodding my head to the beat. I see my local liquor store and park my car right in the front.

I get out and walk happily to the entrance. I strut my skinny eans and lose black shirt into the store, I mid skip to the wine aisle and grab three bottles of the strongest wine and go grab my favorite whisky.

I place the three large bottles of wine on the counter along with my small bottle of whisky. The cashier is a woman, she looks at me and all the alcohol. She dismisses it and asks, "Is this all Sasuke? You came here on Friday, is all that wine gone already?" I smile as I take out my credit card.

"Yeah... what can I say, I get thristy. You know me, I've been your happy customer for almost a year! It will be two years 'till next July! BUT DON'T WORRY, I don't drink and drive." she takes my card and does her stuff. I wait for her to give me my credit card back.

She hands me my card and says, "I hope so! You're a handsome guy it would be devastating to see that face banged up. I'll kill you!" she puts all my 'groceries' in a bag.

"Thanks Ami. Have a nice day!"

"You too! Be safe!" I leave the store and get inside my car.

I place my babies in the back seat gently and smile. I drive home with a smile on my face. I am just so happy.

* * *

I am done! What do you think?! It would be nice to leave a review... no? Okay... I am sorry if there are spelling mistakes. I'm trying okay? Well, see you in the next chapter!


	5. Sasuke Finally Met Her Again

I am back! Sorry if I took long to publish. But, enjoy! See you at the end!

I do not own Naruto! (never will!)

* * *

"_WE NEED TO TALK! ANSWER ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER THE DOOR?!"_

_"Sasuke, Naruto has called me non-stop, what did you do? He wants you to call him back... he seems really worried."_

_"It's Hinata again... YOU DID WHAT?! SASUKE! Why would you do that to Deidara?He's gonna kill you... call me or Naruto back-SOON."_

_"Hey It's TenTen! Dude, you are sooooo screwed! Deidara's gonna kill you tomorrow! He's way bigger than you! You've been getting more skinny lately, that won't help you when you face him tomorrow. Call me or Naruto, he really wants you to call him back. ME TOO! I want to know more!"_

_"Temari calling you... you fucked up so bad. Call me for more details. Naruto won't say anything. Call me..."_

_"SASUKE, THE FLOWER OF YOUTH WILL HELP YOU DEFEAT DEIDARA! CALL ME AND I'LL COME OVER AND HELP YOU TRAIN! YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT!"_

_"Dobe, you have to pick up. Deidara just talked to me and he's not mad. He said he wants to apologize to you. C 'mon man, pick up. You better not be drinking..."_

_I wake up in the living room and see the bottles scattered on the floor. I see an empty bag of Cheerios next to me and a tomato by my head. I slowly get up and feel my insides flip, I stretch and feel a lot of pain and tension leave my body. I have my phone in my hand and toss it, landing on the sofa. I only got three hours of sleep but boy do I feel great!_

_I enter the bathroom and take a quick shower. I don't even try scrubbing real hard, I just slap on some soap and shampoo and rinse off. The warm water feels nice though, I stand there for a while basking in the warm water. _

_I brush my teeth and do a breath check. My breath taste fresh and smell fresh. But I'm still hella drunk. Oh well. I change into some black skinny jeans and wear this white tee. I grab my hat, not even bothering doing my hair it's still wet but it will dry soon. I put on my sneakers and head downstairs to eat._

_I sit in the table and eat my Cheerios, I hear the voice mails over again and read the many text messages over again. Boy, it's fun looking at how worried your friends are through texts. I delete all the voice mails and text messages and slurp down the last of my milk._

_Time for school._

* * *

The good thing about Photoshop class is that you can sit anywhere, any day, and everyday. I see the clock as I enter the school and there is only two minutes before class begins. I try not to run as that makes me more even more dizzy. I hope I become sober by my second class. You know, I have to look presentable for Deidara.

I snort and laugh at my thought as I enter class. I stop laughing and see that I have one minute to spare. I smile to myself and take an empty seat in the front. I hear Naruto say my name.

'_Over here!'_ I see him mouth the words. I look over to his side and see Shikamaru and Karin wave over at me, Kiba does the same. They are all eager, well, except Naruto. He looks more concerned than eager, but whatever I don't listen to them.

I turn my back to them and take my seat. I start to feel the crash and burn inside my head and groan quietly, I lower my head and feel the pain intensify in my head.

"Okay class! Today is the last day to finish your design! Get started and when you finish, save unto my flash drive. Begin!"

I wince, his voice booming at the whole class. Why so loud?! I try my best to look up and finish my design, I only have a few things to finish on my design and I'm done.

The only thing you hear is a lot of clicking and the occasional whisper. I can deal with this type of quietness as long as it doesn't get louder. I look at how bright the screen is and squint, yeah, this thing needs to be darker...

* * *

I make sure I arrive late to each of my classes and in every class, I walk and hide my face in my sweater, hoping to GOD no one will talk to me or notice me. I walk faster when I see Naruto and bury my face deep in my sweater. I saw Deidara in History and he gave a mean glare once or twice. But I'm sure he means good! Sakura hasn't been getting on my nerves but she is still somehow pissing me off. Now she looks at me, and she won't stop. If she has something to say to my face, she should say it! Not stare at me more!

I'm still a little buzzed but I've managed to make it through the day and now I just need to get through one more class and them I'll be free to go home! Lunch did help though, I sat in one of the lounge chairs with coffee in my hand and relaxed. It's one of the many reasons why I love the library.

"Okay everyone, take a seat and we'll soon begin with a simple reading quiz." the teacher get's the papers and starts to hand them out to each row.

I'm sitting in a little corner at the back of the classroom, I saw the empty seat and took it. A little side glance from Naruto, he is not looking at me this time he's busy with his quiz. He's a smart kid, but he requires studying to be smart. Unlike me however, I just know it... but, it depends sometimes.

I take a look at this quiz and see that it has to do with the story we've read this past week. There are twenty-one questions. Got it.

I'm the first one to turn it in, I feel happy enough that I walk gallantly to the teacher's desk.

"First one huh? Well done, Sasuke." he takes the quiz from me.

"Thank you." I walk back to my desk and place my head on my arms. I close my eyes and just hear the sound of pencils and pens writing on paper. After about five minutes of silence, I look up to see Deidara walking to the teachers and turning in his paper. Whatever. I finished first.

There is only five minutes left of class. Wow, went by so fast. But I realize that everyone in the room is talking and I also realize how much louder it got... I spent almost the entire hour sleeping... I woke up to now, three minutes left of class time. No wonder Naruto or Shino isn't talking to me, they left me to sleep off my buzz, which worked, but now I'm just tired and feeling a little dizzy. I stretch my arms and yawn quietly so as not to cause any attention to me. Everyone is in their little groups and laughing, talking, or kissing, like Deidara and Sakura are doing now. I frown heavily at the sight of them doing that. Fuck them.

The bell rings and I sprint from my chair to the door. I'm the last one out but I walk fast through the halls, I see and hear Naruto call out to me but I brush him off and head straight to the exit doors. I see my car parked right in front of the school and I am so close to the doors...

"Oi, Uchiha." I have my hand reached out to the handle. I freeze my body in mid-action as I hear the familiar deep voice say my name.

I whisper, 'dammit' under my breath and drop my hand. I see Deidara standing next to Sakura, she doesn't look happy to see me, or happy that we are doing this again. He has his hands buried deep in the back pocket of Sakura's jeans, I see his hand cupping her bottom.

"I want to resolve this, I think I deserve your apology first and then I'll apologize to you. Let's settle this like men. Or, in this case, men and... well, you." He snorts at his comment and I see Sakura trying to hide her smile. She fails.

"WHOA WHOA!" I throw myself back and feel my hands raise in the air. dammit. I'm still tipsy. I act like a smartass when I'm tipsy, well, actually that's everyday.

"YOu think I'm not a man? Why is that?" I feel my soft hair and the soft peaks at the end of my hair, I fix my frizzy bangs and focus on what his words will be.

"Are you seriously asking that question? Huh." he starts chuckling and I see Sakura smile even more.

"I mean, you don't look as strong as me. I have more muscle than you, you look... wimpy. I mean, look at you man!" he let's go of Sakura and crosses his arms. He looks at me, expecting me to do something.

I don't say anything, I don't know what to say. Do I just punch the hell out of him or say something that will make him punch me? It will be risky to do either one, worse if I do both. I look behind him and see not only Naruto, but Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kiba. Along with Hinata by Naruto's side, Temari, and TenTen. I don't get a good look at this one other girl standing next to TenTen but she's wearing something black. I don't have time to focus on the girl, I focus back on Deidara.

I smile deviously, "WEll," I walk around him.

"That spoke to me man, it really did. AND YOU KNOW," I scare Sakura as I shout it near her ear and Deidara's.

"What I'm gonna do!... I'm gonna take a good look at myself tonight and work on the areas I need to make less 'wimpy'. You should too! Everyone should tonight! That way, tomorrow when I formally apologize to you, I won't look so 'wimpy' to you. I'll look like a man. Maybe it's because of my drinking, who knows?! But I'll work on it! tomorrow I will apologize to you like a man, or sir, or gentleman, or like a boss! You have a nice day-"

"Deidara, no!" the only thing I hear as Deidara's fist comes at my face, and me falling to the floor. The pain in my right side and in my cheek.

"DEIDARA!" Sakura is holding his whole arm back, he's looking down at me, Sakura is looking at me then at Deidara. From the floor I see all my friends shocked, just shocked at not knowing what to do. I see a few students walking by, looking at this scene.

I get up and hold my cheek. It feels very numb now, I see all their faces, Hinata hiding her face in Naruto's shoulder. Deidara looking like a mad man, his long side bang all over his face. He's smiling like an evil villain, he liked it. Sakura let's go of his arm and we watch him fix his side bang, his long blonde hair going through his fingers.

"Ow." I laugh it off, letting go of my cheek.

"That's all?! Just 'ow'?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go. We done?" his hand comes at my shirt collar, he lifts me up in the air, Sakura shrieks and tells him to stop. I hear Naruto also, telling him to stop. Hinata, her soft whimper. Everyone looking at what will happen next.

"I'm not done kicking your ass yet. I'll finish you tomorrow, I'll also expect your apology! You better be here tomorrow! Stop talkin AND actin like a smart ass and maybe, MAYBE you'll be considered like a gentleman! Get out of here!" he drops me in a huff, everyone lets out a sigh of relief.

"You smell of sweat and dirty booze." I have the door open and as SOON AS I HEAR THAT. I have to say it, I had the chance, AND I TOOK IT.

"THAT'S 'CAUSE I WAS WITH YOUR MOM LAST NIGHT. HAH!" my epic scream and laughter just makes him even more furious. I shut the door in front of him and block him.

Thank goodness Sakura and Naruto restrained him. I drive away happy and laughing. Time for another small trip to the liquor store.

* * *

"Do you have a pass, Sasuke?" Mr. Umino holds his hand out.

"Yeah... I just came back from the office." I hand him the piece of paper that has my excuse and pass for arriving late to school.

**DATE: 7/31/13**

**REASON FOR LATE ARRIVAL:** _Family emergency._

**Signature:** _Tsunade Godaime._

**STUDENT SIGNATURE:** _Sasuke Uchiha_

He looks over it and nods at it, "Okay, take a seat, class just started. Hey, are you feelin' okay? You look pretty bad, is everything okay?" he looks over me and raises one of his eyebrows.

"Just a little tired, didn't get no sleep."

"What was the family emergency?" he keeps checking me over.

"I had to talk to my older brother about something, it's nothing. Can I take my seat now?" I start to tilt and I really need to sit down. He understands as he shakes his head.

"Yeah, and hey, you can go to the nurse's office if you don't feel that good. You can get the notes from a classmate today, just try to pay attention."

"There's notes today?" I sit myself down and place my books next to my head.

"Just a bit, just try to pay attention. Okay? You can probably get the notes from Sasori, he's your friend, right? Or Gaara?" he smiles as he looks over at both of them. I look over at them, they're three seats away from me.

Both are already writing down on what's on the board, they are both sitting by each other. Sasori doesn't really talk to Deidara that much, he's been talking more to Gaara now. Ever since last week, they have hung out more.

I don't even bother answering Mr. Umino. A simple, "Hn." is all I say. He walks away and get's to the front of the classroom. Everyone is now here since I heard the bell ring. I look up and scan for him. I see him.

He's looking right at me also. We both lock eyes and share a death glare for a split moment. I look at Sakura, she's looking at the board and doing her notes. I put my head down.

Damn it. Damn it, damn it, DAMNIT! He's here too... shit! I heard from Naruto that Deidara was _pissed_ when he found out I wasn't here yesterday. He told me that Deidara wants his apology today...

I woke up yesterday puking everything out. Probably drinking all that vodka wasn't a good idea... but I just couldn't go to school yesterday. It was not only a really bad hangover, probably the worst I've ever had. But last night... I received a call from Itachi, he wanted to talk about our mother. The stress of not knowing what he needed to talk about made me drink all over again. Spent the night drinking.

He called me through video chat and we talked about how our mother will be buried _in the next two weeks._ Not this weekend like it was planned, I have to wait two more weeks for the funeral. I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't. Itachi said that it was the only time our aunt could make it. I had no words to say, I guess I have to wait a bit more to say goodbye to my mother.

I woke up with an excruciating headache, I think it's a migraine. Whatever it is, it's still here and it hasn't gone away. I threw up twice and my stomach still hurts, I only ate a handful of Cheerios. My stomach couldn't accept more. I took a hot shower and actually took my time to wash away my stink from all the stuff I drinked. I didn't want to drive my car today, so I took the bus instead. I closed my eyes the whole time and tried to get some peace.

And now I'm here. Still hung over, Deidara mad and ready to destroy me, me so mad about my mother's funeral and just devastated. I really don't want to deal with Deidara right now.

_I just want to sleep..._

_Maybe just a small nap won't hurt... I'll get the notes from Hinata, she takes good notes._

_Hm... sleep..._

I feel a soft tug at my arm, it persists more and more. I ignore and try to resume my sleep. The tugging doesn't stop, it's when I hear a loud, but soft voice.

"Sasuke, wake up. P-Please..." I lift my head slowly and carefully open my eyes. It hurts as I open them, seeing the bright light.

"Hn." I muffle out, I see little by little that it's Hinata. My vision becomes clearer.

"Hinata... what's going on?" she smiles as I stretch my arms out.

"You fell asleep. Class just ended, c'mon let's go to lunch. U-Unless you want to go to the library... I can take you there too." she's holding her books. I see that she has my books already.

"Thanks. You can go, I'll go to the library myself." I take my books from her. She starts to frown.

"Are you sure? I can take you..."

"No. I'm fine." I walk away from her and say no more. I may have seemed cold to her, but I do need to go to the library and listen to the sound of silence.

"B-Bye, Sasuke..." I hear her and I wave goodbye to her. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

"Okay class, we're just gonna take notes and study some pictures by famous Photographers! What fun!" Mr. Hatake gets the Powerpoint ready as all the students takes out a piece of paper and something to write with.

"How's it going?" I look over to my side and see Shino.

"No, pretty fucking bad actually." my smile is weak but it shows the effort.

"Sorry to hear that. I've been meaning to ask you since Monday... you know, about the girl..." I somehow brighten up.

"Yeah? She's back right? I haven't seen her today, yesterday I wasn't here but, she is here? Right?"

"Yes, but... you haven't seen her at all today, right?" he says it all slowly and I look at him strangely.

"No, but I'll keep a look out for her though."

"Okay, cause I think you'll be able to see her at the end of the day. By the way, how's your cheek?" he laughs quietly and chuckles.

"Haha, very funny. I'm okay, Deidara's punch was nothing, I could kick his ass any day. Besides, I am NOT giving him an apology anytime soon." I start to laugh and smirk. Shino just looks at me and sighs.

"Dude, he really is pissed. I mean, you didn't come yesterday and he really will beat you to a pulp. I hope you're ready to kick his ass today." Shino fixes his glasses and we both write down some notes.

"I'm on your side Sasuke, you better win." Shikamaru leans to my side and whispers. I hear Gaara laughing behind me.

"Hn." I push him away and focus for the rest of the class hour. I still have a headache but my stomach pain has gone away, so that's good.

"Okay class, homework for tonight is to look through your little booklets!" Mr. Hatake shouts to the class as everyone files out the room.

"On to Literature. Eh, Sasuke?" Shino pats my back.

"Yeah... sure... I don't want to deal with Deidara though, I just want to go home and get rid of my headache!" I whine through the halls and pass by a lot of students and teachers.

"It'll be okay. I'll be cheering for you, so will Naruto." we both enter the class and take our seats. I rub the temples of my head, giving myself a nice message. It feels really good, I continue doing this and feel my headache going away.

"C'mon baby, it'll look good on you!" I see Deidara and Sakura enter the room, holding hands. She laughs at him and gives him a kiss.

My headache is back and now it won't go away. I stop rubbing my temples and look down. Shino shakes my shoulder and rapidly says, "Sasuke, Sasuke!" he doesn't stop.

"_What?! What do you want?!"_ I don't lift my head, he keeps insisting. I don't budge at all, it's when the bell rings that he stops.

"What did you want?! You know, it doesn't matter, you finally stopped! Geez, I was close to punching you." I look at him and lay my head down again.

"Yeah, _sorry about that._" I snicker and turn my head his way.

"I know that shit was sarcastic." he smiles and chuckles as he opens his book, "Good for you." he doesn't say no more as the teacher starts speaking.

"Okay class let's begin reading on where we left off." I don't open my book, instead, I keep my head down and listen to various students speak a small paragraph of the novel we are reading.

I can't believe my headache is still bashing my head, I've kept my head down all hour and I felt the pain all this hour. I couldn't even take a nap, the noise of a student reading out loud interrupted my peace of thoughts. Damn Naruto and his loud voice, especially Deidara. I feel really bad now, I just want to go home. I hear the bell ring right when I lift my head, I see everyone walking out the class and hear the loud talking coming from the bitchy couple. I gather my stuff and walk out, Shino is waiting for me by the door, so is Naruto. They both look really happy for some reason.

"So? Did you see her?!" Naruto skips in his step. Shino then pipes in, "You should have seen her! Is she the one you're talking about?!" they both jump around with eagerness.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?! I didn't see the girl at all!" they both frown at me, "How could not see her! That's why I was nudging your shoulder!" Shino looks down as Naruto looks at me.

"Dude, even _I saw her!_ How could you not see her?!" he starts to walk backwards and faces me while he walks.

"Heh, I know. He was sleeping the whole time in class!" Shino starts to chuckle. I glare at him and squint my eyes.

"I wasn't sleeping! I just had my head down! God, I can't have my head down?! Seriously, everybody has to be badgering me for something! I don't even do anything and I still get everyone's bullshit! A man can't just drink and try to sleep it off during class?! Seriously I can-"

"OI SASUKE." Shino, Naruto, and I stop walking and talking. I see in front of me, not only all my friends but a few other students gathering around.

I keep on walking, ignoring him, ignoring everything around me. I'm done with him and everything, I honestly don't give a shit anymore. I start to walk away from everyone and head for the exit doors. I see a few people and strangers walk ahead of me and run away.

"Oi Sasuke," I feel his big hand grab my left shoulder. I feel my eye twitch, my asshole mode turns on.

"You _still_ haven't apologized. You owe us _both_ an apology." he let's go of my shoulder. I let go of the handle and sigh under my breath. I am starting to get mad now.

I turn around and see him next to his girlfriend, he begins to talk, "I was expecting you here yesterday, but I guess you got scared from the hit I gave you. Me and Sakura were waiting." he flips his hair as he pulls Sakura closer to himself. As always, he has his hand cupping her bottom.

He smirks at me. My cold eyes stare at him, "It's 'Sakura and I' not 'Me and Sakura'." my black orbs glare at him. Feeling nothing but annoyed and pissed. He burrows his brows and squints at me.

"Are you correcting my grammar?" Sakura puts her small hand on his chest, "Deidara-"

"Yeah I am. Do you have a problem with that?" I interrupt Sakura and look straight at Deidara.

"I know what I said was wrong, but don't be a smartass! I just want my apology, NOW." he looks at me and doesn't let go of Sakura's ass.

They both look at me, behind them, all my friends, except Naruto, are looking at me too. There is a girl hiding behind Shino and Gaara, like last time, I can't see her face but I don't have time for that. My black death orbs glare back to Deidara. I see that he clenches his jaw, he too, is getting angry.

"Come on... _wimp_." he glares at me. He expects me to apologize to him. He lets go of Sakura and pushes me, he pushes my stuff out of my hands. I hear a few people wince, I see my stuff a few feet away from me.

"Alright," I sigh loudly and fix my skinny jeans.

"I'm not gonna apologize to you." his eyes go wide and he blinks rapidly. I stand straight and look at his reaction.

"What do you mean you're not?"

"I'm not gonna apologize to you if you have your hand deep in your girlfriends _ass_. If I'm gonna apologize to you, be a man too. I'm not gonna apologize to a man who has no manner, and looks like an asshole who doesn't know how to act like a man!"

I spit all the words in front of him and feel the death silence go around us. He let's go of Sakura and gently pushes her away, she backs up in confusion.

"You must be _real_ drunk to say that to my face."

"_I am."_ I boldly lean closer to his face. He leans closer to my face, we're so close just inches away.

"Say that again... if you dare." his lips move slow, his actions are slow and cautious. I don't care at this point, I go for it.

"I'm not gonna apologize to you if you're gonna act. Like. An. Asshole. With no... manners."

Everyone is listening closely, no one moves a muscle, no one dares to stop it. It all goes by so slow, yet so fast. I see it all clearly though. I really do.

The next thing I see is Deidara's fist going towards me. I act smart and fast by dodging his hit, I move out of the way with a simple swift. I hear him growl as he goes up from behind me and tries to counter attack with a punch and a knee to my back. I see it all, I know what he's trying to do and I know what I'm going to do it only takes me a minute to think through it all and only a second to act it all out.

I turn around and grab his fist, I see his foot going to my gut I stop it in time by kicking him right in his knee. I let go of his arm and watch him fall to the ground, I kicked him hard enough for him to let out a painful scream. But to my surprise, I see him get up and run straight at me with his fist going at me. This is too easy, he's not even thinking about his moves he's just attacking like an idiot.

I don't even move, right when he is about to punch me I just grab his fist again and lock him there. My grip on his fist is unbreakable, he can't move, Sakura's loud voice stops, everyone stops with the noise. It gets quiet as Deidara stands there with his fist stuck in my grip, his eyes widen, I can see him panicking, I see him trying to budge away but my strength is far too strong than his. Not many people know that I am actually incredibly strong, only Naruto when we tried to fight, it's funny how people like Deidara think I'm the weak one when in reality, I'm the strongest of them all.

Only two seconds pass by, I don't show any expression on my face. Until now. I smile wickedly at him, I throw all my energy at him with my free fist and see him falling to the ground again. I pick him up and lift him to his feet, I lift him off his feet and throw him to the wall. Sakura yells, while everyone and a few bystanders join in.

I walk to him and proceed to lean down at him and punch him repeatedly until I see blood coming from his stupid face. Punch after punch I hear Sakura yelling at me to stop, my friends also saying the same thing. After a few hits, Deidara's cheek starts to get red, his nose is now spiling out blood, and with a final hit I pick him up again.

"SAY WHAT... AGAIN?!" I pick him up and I'm about to throw to the ground but something stops me and it's him.

"DEIDARA NO!" I hear Sakura's voice as I feel Deidara's hands on my shirt collar, I drop him and feel him push harshly away from him.

He doesn't anything for a few seconds, he cleans his bloody nose with his shirt. I can hear him panting, I also hear Sakura trying to hold back her tears. It's silent again. A few seconds pass and he still doesn't say anything. I guess I did my job, I don't need to stand anymore of this, I let out a sigh and see my stuff beside me, I pick up my stuff and start to walk to him and head for the exit doors.

I feel him push me again, our eyes meet. I push him back, slamming his back against the door. He pushes back. I push him back.

"ALRIGHT!" I've had enough of this, I end this with my fist stopping right below his jaw. He flinches as he sees my fist, his worried eyes wander to mine.

"Have a nice day, _asshole_." I don't waste anymore time and let go of him.

I don't even bother looking back, but from the rapid footsteps I can tell it's Sakura. I just keep on walking to the bus stop, but instead I see Naruto's car.

"Man, I really don't want to talk right now-"

"Get in. Just get in." I obey his orders and get in. I sit behind him, Hinata is sitting next to him in the passengers seat. I don't say anything, I actually start to feel the sickness rising in my stomach.

"A-Are you okay?..." Hinata's sweet voice rings in my ears.

I groan as I feel the pain in my stomach, "SShhhh... not now..." the headache slowly comes back, everything comes back. I'm starting to feel really sick.

Throughout the car ride, I moan and groan every five seconds. The uneasy feeling in my stomach, and the big headache is too strong, I think it's my buzz fading away.

"We're here." suddenly the car stops and I hear Hinata's voice again. I don't waste time in getting out, I'm getting the feeling that I have to throw up.

"Not even a 'thank you'?" Naruto says, I hop out the car running for my house. I stumble on the first few steps and feel everything go up my throat. So many emotions are going through me I can't even handle it.

"Naruto... Sasuke!" Hinata yells my name, they both run to me.

I collapse right in my yard, both my knees on the grass and my hands supporting me as I feel everything come out my throat. I hurl, vomiting all the bile and alcohol out of my system everything seems so dizy. I feel dizy but as in between hurls and gags I start to feel better, my bangs cover my eyes as I throw up but I soon feel slim fingers hold my long black bangs up. I see the brown yellow liquid in front of me and I puke one last time, Hinata's hands feel warm and comforting as she holds my bangs she messages my forehead and rubs my back nice and slow.

I stop puking. It smells. But I feel SO much better, even my headache is starting to go away. Hinata stops rubbing my back and let's go of me, I cough out a few bits of bile and sniff a few times. I feel utterly disgusting. I start to get up but everything inside my body moves and falls like gravity, it feels so weird and it feels like the ground is moving, I can't support my balance and fall again.

"Hey, hey! You okay?" Naruto holds my shoulders and keeps me balanced. I feel so dizy and my head feels really empty. He and Hinata starts walking me to my door, I push away Naruto and open my door. Before I push the door I tell him.

"I'm okay, I can walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya." I wobble a bit but I gain control of my balance. I open my door and enter my home.

"Damn!"

"Ew..." they enter my house with me, Hinata covers half her face as Naruto cringes in disgust. I don't know why they are disgusted in my home, I throw my stuff on my couch I hear a bottle of wine dropping right when my books hit the couch.

"God, Sasuke your house smells! When's the last time you cleaned your house?!" I walk to the kitchen and they follow me.

"Man shutthefuckup! You're lucky I let you in!" I get out some aspirin and take one pill. I drink right from the faucet not getting the cup to drink from. I drink and I feel my stomach getting heavier.

I sit in my dining table, Hinata sit's in front of me. She's still covering her nose. Naruto is walking around and exclaims, "Fucker, your house _reeks_! You need to get rid of all the alcohol bottle and garbage and freshen up here!"

"Aw! I don't even have that much bottles to throw away!" He stands by Hinata, without a word he goes to my living room and comes back with three bottles of wine in his left hand, and two bottle of tequila in the other.

"Really?! Dude, you have to stop this!"

"Sasuke, Naruto is right." her eyes are wide and concerned.

"I don't have a problem! Why are you guys so worried all of a sudden! I've always been like this!" I stand up from my chair and walk away.

They both follow me, "True, but it's never gotten this bad! You're starting to go off the deep end dude!" I look at him as he stands by the stairs.

"And what?! Anything you're gonna say won't change me!" I tell him but he just taps his foot and goes upstairs with Hinata following him.

I follow them and hear Naruto say, "Oh yeah? Let's see how your room is!" he goes right into my room.

"Oh my god." Hinata covers her nose again. They walk and see the mess around them.

"Don't act like babies! It's not even messy!"

"Really?" Naruto picks up a bottle. Hinata points to another pile of trash and says nothing.

"Okay, so I have a few bottles laying around my house, and sure, my house isn't the cleanest but that doesn't mean I have a problem!"

"Then why did you have to beat up Deidara?" Hinata breaks my sentence and says it seriously.

"Huh? Naruto didn't see it, but I did. Why did you have to beat Deidara up? You could've stop with just a punch and left, but why did you keep at it?!"

"Cause I needed to teach that guy a lesson! Stop asking me questions both of you!" Naruto is lost and yells, "Wait, you kicked Deidara's ass?! Was it bad?!" he faces Hinata.

"Yeah, we all told him to stop. Sakura was yelling at him to stop it but he kept at it."

"It was for his own good!" I say it slowly, yelling at them.

"Sasuke, you know you have a problem... you're just afraid to admit it. Just admit you have a problem!" Naruto grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me.

"STOP!" I push him away and sit on my bed. Covering my face.

"Sasuke," Hinata sits on my bed next to me. Her voice becomes soft and gentle.

"It's not your alcohol that's causing the problem. I know that for a fact... it's _her_."

I feel water coming to my eyes, she got it.

"Naruto, go wait in the car. Actually go home. Now."

"Why? I have-"

"NARUTO. _Please._ I'll see you at home later. Just go."

"... Alright. B-Bye." I hear his foot steps fade and hear his car turn on. Hinata sounded like she wanted to cry.

"Now that he's gone, I can cry with you." I hear her wobble with her words and a big sniffle from her. I hide my tears but I don't look up.

"Sasuke, It's not just about her. I know about your mother, and your hatred for Sakura. I know all of it. So listen to me good." She weeps between her words, why is she crying?

"Naruto told me about you losing your mother, and I am _so sorry_ to hear that. My deepest condolences for you, but you have to know that she's in a better place! You may not be able to see her again, but she will always watch out over you. That's what m-mothers are for." she weeps and cries more. I let out more tears and cry with her.

"Sasuke look at me, _look at me._" she grabs my chin and we lock eyes. Her innocent light lavender eyes are filled with tears. They are puffy and swollen, the inner corners of her eyes are red. This is not the Hinata I am seeing now, why is she looking like this?

"You and Naruto are best friends! But that is why I have to tell you this. Naruto would never tell you this! Well, not this way! He's too dramatic and never gets to the point! So I am doing this for your own good..." she keeps weeping and her voice trembles. I look at her, not saying a word. I feel my eyes water up, I feel the little droplets of water run down my face.

"... Naruto never had his parents to begin with... so obviously he doesn't know how to make you feel better in this situation! He SO wants to make you feel better, but it's probably weird for you guys... but I know... I-I kn-know..."

She trails off as her weeps becomes slowly into quiet sobs. I lean closer to her and hear as she tries to bring herself back together.

"I know... what it's like to have a mother who... who w-won't be with her d-daughter on her w-wedding day... okay? You are not the only one who have lost their mommy! I lost her when I was five! So if I can live everyday knowing that she's no longer here but also knowing that she will always watch her little angel up in the heavens then, so can you!"

She grabs my face and it hurts, "She will always watch over you, she got to see you grown up... not in front of her, but she still got to know that you were well and alive somewhere in the world. Do you want her watching you in this condition?! I only have HALF of what you have. Memories. Keep them forever, not thrown away with booze! Make her proud!" my face is starting to hurt but she doesn't let go, her face heavily stained with her dry tears but she keeps crying.

"Make her proud knowing that very_ soon, so_ soon you will have the woman of your dreams! Sasuke, if you want to be with this woman, you have to stop this dangerous relationship with alcohol! I _know for a fact_ that you can _and will_ get her but you need to stop this mess!" she weeps one last tear before loosening her grip on my face.

She brings my face closer and says, "_If you really want her... don't let her slip away from your fingers. AND IF YOU DO CATCH HER... don't make the same mistakes like last time, don't let her leave like Sakura."__  
_

_"You and Sakura were not meant to be together, but that doesn't mean you will never find someone. She found someone suited to her level, that means YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN HER! And that woman... that woman named-"_

"No stop! I don't want to hear her name... I want to find out on my own... which will be tomorrow. You are right Hinata, I need to stop this and take action! But... It's hard seeing Sakura with someone... it just... seeing her makes me this way. I've always drinked but you are right, this time I've gone too far. I need to meet this woman and possibly make a bright future, instead of watching the woman who never could have made a future with!"

"Yes Sasuke! You deserve this!" she let's go of my face and gets up, "Let's start by cleaning this mess! You're gonna thank me later..."

"I don't get it." she smiles and just turns around.

Her back is facing me and she just says, "Nothing. Just. Nothing." she turns back around and gives me a simple smile. A smile that is hiding something though, but I can't tell what it is.

"Okay then," for now I shrug it off, but I'll come back to think about it later. I stand up and without her knowing I give her the most biggest hug.

I inhale her sweet smell and whisper, "Thank you. Hinata. I really appreciate it, thank you... for saying all this stuff that is true. You're right, I don't think Naruto would have ever even try to say all this! But I'm really glad that I have a friend like you and him."

"You're welcome, I'm here for you anytime."

"But hey," I let go of our hug and tell her, "I won't completely stop drinking, I'll just... just from now on, I guess drink less. Sound good?"

She smiles, "Yes, that sounds good. Just don't ever end up like this again. Okay?"

"I won't make any promises, but I'll try." she laughs and takes it as an answer. She heads downstairs.

"Let's start by cleaning. Let's pick up this mess!" she smiles big and starts picking up empty bottles of various alcohol.

We spend at least two hours picking up all the piles of trash, and mopping floors, and dusting some furniture. Hinata used my car and offered to buy some food after she saw that my fridge was practically empty. While she was gone, I washed all my dirty clothes and bed sheets and cleaned my bathroom, and the rest of my room I kept thinking of the woman I love. While I was cleaning I decided to love this woman, I don't care what anyone says I love this woman.

I just can't stop thinking about her. While I put away my clothes I think about her, and think what type of clothing she wears, or prefers. As I put away the clean dishes, I think about what some of her favorite foods might be. As I make my bed, I think about how she sleeps, and if she likes to do kinky stuff in bed, I laugh at some thoughts popping up in my head. I think of some ways of how I'll want to meet her, what she will say, what she'll look like tomorrow.

"Sasuke, I'm back!" I look down and watch as Hinata walks to the kitchen and puts some bags on the counter. I take a look at my room and see everything clean and finished. I run downstairs to help Hinata.

"Thank you for doing this, but, you didn't _have_ to." I take out two boxes of cereal and put them in the cupboard.

"It's fine, you needed some food. And I will give that. You go take a shower and come back, I'll have something ready for you." she has a can of chicken noodle soup and smiles.

"Okay, but first I need to repay you..." I get out my wallet.

"No Sasuke, you really don't nee-"

"Here. That's... forty bucks." I have the money in front of her but she refuses.

"Uh... I only spent thirty-five dollars, but you don-"

"Just take it. Really, I insist. You've done so much already. Please." she bits her lower lip and finally gives in.

"Thanks." she takes the money from me and goes back to cooking. I head upstairs and get ready to shower.

* * *

"For punishement, you two will have a first warning suspension." Tsunade Godaim walks around us.

I was called to the office and two seconds later, Deidara walks in and takes a seat next to me.

"Wait, what's a first warning suspension?" Deidara rubs his temples and tries to understand all of this. Tsunade sits at her desk and sighs.

"You're both not really suspended, but this was a fight in the school grounds so you two will have to stay in the office for the rest of the day. If any of you would have gotten badly hurt, then _both _of you would get expelled."

"Wait! Why should I get punished?! He was the first one who threw the punch!"

"You're the one who caused it! And as I recall from a few bystanders," she leans over and gives him a nasty look, "You actually threw the first punch! Remember? Tuesday, was it? You fellas are lucky I'm not kicking you out! So spending the day here should be good enough! I have the assignments from your teachers. You'll eat your lunches here as well, so get studying. I have to go to a meeting I'll be back though in two hours. Have fun." she chuckles lightly.

"Deidara, you go in the other office. Sasuke, you stay in the nurses room. I want both of you separated. Now!" we do as she says and go.

Being stuck in the nurses office was not that bad actually. Well, it was bad but it could have gone worse so in all- eh. I finished the assignments in two hours. I only had to do Literature, Photography, and History. Pretty easy stuff. I spent the rest of the day laying on the little bed they have and thought about my ruined plans, I blame myself I could be talking to her now but I'm here. Being punished. I thought about her more and the thought of me being punished made me think of some things... I wonder how she likes to be punished.

Being spanked? Whipped? Tied? Chained down? So many dirty thoughts came to my head I couldn't control the excitement rising in my lower region, the thought of not knowing what my lover likes, dislikes, her features, her way of talking, just everything I still have yet to see makes me so... excited in many ways. My stomach twirls and feels hot as I keep thinking about her. Since tomorrow in Friday, I gonna have to meet her, I just hope I meet her. Shino says that she's in one of my classes but I haven't seen her.

Miss Tsunade came back two hours later like she said she would. She took a peek at me and saw me laying there. She asked if I finished my work, I said yes. She asked if I felt good, I lied. I said I felt a bit dizzy. She let me rest. As for Deidara, I don't know and I don't care.

"Sasuke, are you going for lunch?" Ms. Tsunade appears at the door.

It's finally lunch time, I spent the morning thinking about her and laying on the nurses bed. I sit up and look at her. "Naw, I'm good." She gives me a concerning look.

"Are you sure? You seem hungry." she walks closer to me.

"Well, is there any Cheerios? I would really like some." I look up and she understands me and nods.

"I'll have someone come up with some. You get one visitor! Well, I'll let you off the hook only because," I see her smile a bit.

She sits down next to me and smiles more, "You probably know that you're brother also went to this very same school. He was a good student by the way, but when I heard about this fight and heard that you were in this. Memories about your brother came back, he was never like you he was more nice, and kind- not that you are! But you two are very different!"

"Yeah, we get that a lot." she hears me say that and laughs.

"But anyways, when I heard your friends stories you sounded like the innocent one in this accident. I mean, you did hurt Deidara but he did throw the first punch so, I'm gonna let only a few of your friends come visit you now. I'm still gonna punish you, but you get to see some of your friends. I don't like to be the bad cop all the time, sometimes it's not good for you."

"You didn't call my brother, did you?"

"I was hoping you didn't ask that... but yes. I had to. If you want to know, he is not mad at you, but I'm glad you brought it up because it reminded me..."

"Reminded you what?"

She stands at the door and says, "Your brother is coming to visit you this Saturday. So... in two days. Sorry." I look down in despair and already feel the shame I'll be receiving from my brother.

But It's okay. Maybe a visit from my brother would be good, I start to feel his chill, relaxing side and think maybe I won't receive that much punishment from him. I smile at Ms. Tsunade, "It's okay, it'll be good to see him. Thank you for telling me." she nods her head and leaves without saying another word.

I lay back down and look up at the ceiling. I wait for one of my friends to appear at the door, most likely it will be Naruto with Shino, or maybe Hinata either way, I actually do want to see one of my friends. I have thought about so much stuff this morning, mostly about her but they were really good thoughts. I made a goal to myself, my goal was that tomorrow when I get to meet her I will not only talk to her, but maybe, just maybe... ask her to spend the night with me. JUst a simple diner and that's it. But it's okay if she says no, hopefully she doesn't.

"Sasuke..." I hear my name being called out. I open my eyes and look to see Naruto standing by the doorway. I rub my eyes and sit up.

"Hey man." he smiles big, his white teeth showing. He sits down next to me and doesn't stop smiling. I look at him and the more he smiles, the more it creeps me out.

I have to ask him, "Dude, what are you smiling about?" I look at him and he doesn't respond. Instead he smiles even more.

He stands up and says, "Sasuke, I got to meet her! So did everyone! Well, Hinata and Shino have already met her- also TenTen and Shikamaru. But, she has the same lunch with us she always sits with Sai and Shino in a different table. I met her actually yesterday, but today she sat with us and..." he stops walking and his pause makes me more anxious.

He pauses and smiles big that it covers half his face. I can't wait, "And?! Naruto..." he stops smiling so big and smiles small but content. He sits back down next to me and he sighs, his small smile makes his blue eyes sparkle so much that I can see my reflection.

He smiles and says, "Sasuke, she's amazing. She's just... perfect! She is so nice, and kind-hearted, and just... just a delight. She's really funny, but when she's with Sai or Shino, she acts a bit different with other people, but still a delight. But Sasuke, I don't think you should be with her-"

"Why are you saying that! What, I'm not good enough for her?! I think my looks _alone_ should be enough! And besides, that's _your_ opinion of her I still have to meet her! If only her house had proper lighting I would be talking to her right now, and if I knew her name... but it will happen tomorrow! I'm gonna make a good first impression on her! Well, second but whatever!"

"Yeah, did it ever kill you to actually get ready? And by the looks of it, you... you drinked. Didn't you?" he takes a look at my messy shirt.

"I had about five bottles left over, I hate seeing things go to waste. And hey, this shirt is clean! It just wasn't folded."

"What about your messy hair? Your face could use some sleep, how about using some cologne? Eating some more food would make you look more lively-"

"That's why I have tomorrow to make a good first-second impression on her. But honestly... I don't care how I look in front of her, I just want to see her. Show what's handsome on the inside instead showing how handsome I look on the outside. You know? But sometimes, it's better to be ready."

I see him look at me and he smiles even more. I fix my bangs and rub my tired eyes, and know that he has something up his sleeve. But I don't know what. I see him get up and walk to the doorway.

"Shino should be here now. Oh, hey..." he turns his head and I hear him talk to someone else. Most likely, Shino. I see Shino enter and stand next to Naruto. Shino is smiling, which is a rare thing to see.

"I have someone for you. She's gonna keep you company for the rest of the day." Shino and Naruto walk closer to me and they both smile.

I frown at how weird they are behaving, almost making me irritated. It's probably Hinata, or TenTen, or maybe even Temari. Why are they getting so excited?

"Well, who is it? Tell me." they see me getting mad so they make room.

"You can come in." Shino casually calls out to someone outside the room. I take a quick look at Naruto and see him smile sincerely.

I fix my eyes as this pretty woman walks in the room. She's wearing jeans that complement her legs, and a blue shirt. Her hair is straight and falls to her shoulders, her hair sways softly and stays put when she stops walking. Her small face makes her dark hazel eyes pop out, her button nose and her small lips just makes her even more perfect.

The moment I saw her, my heart skipped a beat. It's a cheesy saying, but it couldn't be more accurate. My stomach is jumping all around me making me sick, and my mind spinning around so much that it's making me dizzy. It's hard to hold in my excitement, it's her- really her. I just want to cry and shout to the world full of happiness, I just want to freeze this moment and make it last for just a few more seconds.

She stands in between Shino and Naruto and smiles at me. She seems very nervous, I could tell at how she smiles for just two seconds and then looks down at the floor, ashamed. She tries to make eye contact with me at least twice, but she takes her precious eyes away from me too soon. I just can't help but keep staring at her, the woman I love standing before me. I take it all in and keep staring at how ravishing she is.

I let my mouth hang open and get lost in her beauty. I don't care as my body takes control of me, but I want to do this at the same time. I walk to her in awe and in one quick movement, I wrap her in my arms and embrace her.

I inhale the familiar lilac smell around her neck and dig my head deeper in her neck. I feel her move as I smother myself in her neck and keep smelling her, such a great smell and how warm she is. I feel her hands touch my back, she's hugging me back!

"So you remembered me." her low humble voice dances in my ears. I look up from her neck and see Naruto and Shino leave with a smile on their faces.

"Of course I do. I _didn't _forget you." I give her some space now and slowly let go. I don't want to, but I have to.

I see her smiling with her eyes closed and she looks really beautiful. She is holding two small boxes of Cheerios, she hands them to me and smiles again. "Here." I take the Cheerios from her and we both sit down on the bed.

"Before I forget, what is your name!?" I open a box of Cheerios and take a small handful. She chuckles and smiles more.

"My name is Nina. I remember your name. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." she says my full name slow and in syllables and it sounds so sexy. She smiles a bit more. I take another handful of Cheerios. Munching on my lunch.

I hear something rumbling and I look around and hear the low grumbling noise again. I look over to Nina and hear it from her side, and hear it again and this time louder. She puts her hand on her stomach and we both hear her stomach growl. She's hungry, and here I am holding two boxes of Cheerios and not offering her any, why am I so stupid?!

I grab her hand and start pouring some Cheerios. She nods her head in refusal, "No, it's okay! You don't have to do that-" I keep pouring until it's a reasonable proportion.

"No, you are hungry. I will let you have my food if you are ever hungry. Please eat." I watch her eat the handful of Cheerios, she looks at me also and slowly chews and swallows everything.

"Thank you. You're kind." I hand her the other box and let her have it, she takes it and smiles as she opens the box.

"That is one thing I never hear from people. It's always either 'rude', 'pig', 'cold', 'distant', or 'mean'. But it's alright. I sometimes really don't care what people say about me, I've had so much shit happen to me."

"Yeah, I remember the night and our conversation. But what has happened to you to make people call you those rude things?" She only eats two Cheerios at a time.

"Well, I was kind of a player a few years ago... hehe it's funny seeing all those girls faces break down every time I dumped them. But now when I see a guy do that to a girl it makes me want to kick them in the face." she lightly laughs and pops a Cheerio in her mouth.

"You being a ladies man, huh? I could so see you breaking girls hearts you got the looks. But I'm guessing you broke a certain girls heart to get so much bullshit." she digs her hand in the box and continues eating.

I replay her words in my head, _"You got the looks."_ that made me so happy hearing that. I focus back to reality and sigh, "Yeah, but it was one of those on and off relationships but... it was hard, and now seeing her with some _anal douchebag_ really makes me think back to the memories we had."

Just then, Deidara walks past our room with a pass and with an evil glow in his eyes, he stares at me. He walks slowly and then stops and looks at Nina, he looks back at me and narrows his eyes. He flirtatiously smirks at Nina, I get closer to her and place my hand on top of her hand between us she sees the smirk and her eyes widen in confusion and disgust she also gets closer to me. I don't take my eyes of Deidara, he might have heard me call him an anal douchebag but it's for his own good he needs to know what he is. And with that smirk, I'm not gonna let him take Nina away from me. So sick of him considering he has a girlfriend, Sakura.

"Deidara, you told me you needed to take a 'leak' so either go or spend tomorrow here again!" Ms. Tsunade barks at him from her office, relieving the tension that was building up. He looks at me one last time and walks away.

"So he's the anal douchebag." she doesn't take her eyes from where he was standing.

"Yeah."

"So that's why you're in here, I saw the fight but didn't know it was you. So Sakura is going out with him? I hear it all the time, everyone talks about them it sometimes gets so annoying and the way he looked at me..."

"I know, I got scared too, I don't like him, trust him, I just can't. I don't know what Sakura sees in him, maybe he's good in the sack I don't know."

We both laugh and snicker, her laugh is very cute but at first, surprised me. It's very sudden but it's the noise that makes you want to laugh more. She stops laughing and says, "It's okay, they suit each other. But, now that I think about it... you and Sakura would have been like, the perfect couple you both are gorgeous and... yeah!" she eats the last of her Cheerios.

"Okay, I don't really care about looks. It doesn't matter, it just didn't work but now I'm pissed that she's with... _him_ I just want a person who can _get_ me. Not a pretty person but doesn't know me at all." the tone in my voice makes her quiet.

She looks down and under her breath says, "Easy for you to say." I look at her and narrow my eyes, "What do you mean?" she looks up and sighs.

She throws the small box away and looks at me, "I envy Sakura sometimes. Well, every girl that's pretty. But for some reason it's always Sakura that gets me pissed, cause she... sometimes doesn't deserve what she has. And you know, I've actually been keeping an eye on you since High school and..."

"And...?" she hesitates but goes on.

"I hated you. I thought about you the same way, but then lately- well ever since your car crash that night I started to think differently about you and these past few days, its people like you who I can still have faith in and mentally cheer them on. You have changed, Sasuke. Very much, and between you and Sakura- you're the one whose gonna do better. So let her be happy with this man, it's the most she's ever gonna get."

She ends her talk with a simple smile on her lips. Her dark hazel eyes glimmer at me and she turns a bit red, slowly her cheeks become more red and looks down at her hand. She looks at me and then down at her hand. "Your hand is really warm. And bigger than mine."

Her hand is enveloped in mine. As she was talking, she sounded truthful and honest about me, her voice and the way her lips moved, she seemed more beautiful and more like an honest friend. I couldn't help but hold her hand and feel her smooth fingers and palm, how her hand just rests in mine.

"I know, are you okay you look really red."

"I'm just not used to having people hold my hand. Heh, I'm not the only one... you're startin' to get a little blush there Sasuke..." she laughs and points at my cheeks.

"I'm blushing because I think it's cute you've never had someone hold your hand." I let go of her and feel the hotness spreading my face. She laughs but continues to blush more.

We spend the rest of the day talking. I think we are going to be friends. More than friends I hope.

I hope you enjoyed reading. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
